Flower of Temptation
by yourlovelymaiden
Summary: He was a demon who knew three rules: eat until full. play until tired. fall in love and die. So what happens when he meets the face of his enemy, the beautiful Sakura?mainly SasuSaku ,slight NaruHina, ShikaTem etc. Review please!-As of today: 12/1/12 I have decided to edit the current chapters and resume progress on this story. Get ready bitches, I'm back.
1. Failure to Kill

**(a/n) I'm new here so please do be nice with your reviews. My friend recommended that I make an account so I did. Well do enjoy!**

**-_yourlovelymaiden_**

**_[p.s. i will be of many to admit i do not own naruto *deep depressing envious sigh*]_**

* * *

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

_The day had come fast when I realized Naruto and I were standing side-by-side in front of the forest we had learned about since day one of school. The same forest that our food was in...the forest beings. I don't mean the animals, of course those can be good supplements...no I'm talking about the immortals with the power of nature. A civilization in the depths of this forest that stretched across two-thirds of the known world. _

_The very thought if eating true food made my body shudder with excitement. In class they told us that we were here to balance the population of the "enemy." My sensei said that they were mearly our "toys." The perverted dunce also told us that drinking their blood was like heaven, in the sense that it made the victim feel the fullest effects of ecstasy. Stupid man...he always enjoyed discussing that. _

_"They're regain blood fast, that's why we can hunt them and not kill without reason. Therefore not breaking the law the demon king made long ago. Feel free to kill them should they object...which there seems to be more cases of that nowadays...stupid things." The whole lecture he gave bore me to death, but I'm not one to slack off entirely. The only part I really took in was the part about not falling in love with a forest being. Such a thing resulted in death, yet the act of attacking them when under the effect of blood loss was perfectly fine._

_Love was such a stupid emotion anyway so I had nothing to worry about...or so I thought._

"Hey teme, you paying attention?" Judging from the annoying ringing in my ear, Naruto was trying to get my attention.

"Hn." I replied smugly. I always did hate it when he had to distract me from my mental conversations. **"Well then why not kill him? There's no law about that..."** _You always do make the funniest jokes..._I thought back in the most sarcastic way possible. **"And you have no sense of humor...stupid outer." **_Stupid inner..._And as usual our daily confrontation ended.

Cue annoying voice now..."Well did you hear the part about finally getting some action?"

"Dobe, that's why were standing here being briefed...are you sure _all_ of you is here?" I mocked his stupidity as I normally would.

"Well did you hear the last thing Kakashi said?" He had that same victorious grin on his face...the same one that made me want to slap it into next year...

"Like I care. All I need to hear is 'head out'. What more can they tell us other than: 'Eat until full. Play until tired. Fall in love and you die.'"? I finally realized how stupid briefing really was.

"I suppose you're right...teme..." and as usual, the grin vanished and he continued to glare at me with envious eyes.

"If you two are done arguing you can set off with all the others," I heard Kakashi mutter from my left. "They'll get all the game if you don't take off soon." I turned to face him and he had the same, stupid, orange book in his hand, hiding the smirk I knew was there.

"YES!" My ears were bleeding now...if Naruto's voice wasn't bad enough, his yell surely was. "Let's go Sasuke-teme! I'm starving!" I shrugged and closed my eyes, truly annoyed that my hunting partner for the rest of my eternal immortal life was Naruto.

"Hn." And we were off.

**Deep within the belly of the forest...**

_**Sakura's P.O.V. **__(A/N: I choose to switch between their P.O.V. because its fun lol. But when they're together I'll use third person cause it could get annoying...)_

"Princess, everyone's hidden except the few who choose not to 'cower'," the deep blue-haired girl spoke softly to me from behind and immediately I knew it was my best-friend Hinata.

"Excellent job, Hina. My mother doesn't want the hunters to have a 100% successful hunt," I said hiding the disgust I had with the idea of being food for a demon.

_Forest beings absolutely hated the demon king for such a decision, but my mother refused to declare war. She loved the earth and her people too much to throw away lives just to destroy a law you ask? Well we don't have to follow it, but the demons do. They have to hunt us. It's the demon king's idea of a sick game meant to pass time while also exterminating forest beings. Bastard._

"Well Hina, let's get to the gates and put up the barriers," I smiled to her receiving a slight one back. We jumped down from the platform and in one step glided to the main gate of the inner city.

"Princess and Lady Hyuuga, we've been awaiting orders as instructed," the man bowed before us, a normal act.

"Excellent work, and you're sure all who want to hide are within these walls?" I asked, like my mother also concerned for the people's safety.

"Well our last squad hasn't returned yet, but you know they would risk their lives to ensure your safety," he wasn't happy to inform me of this and all the same, I wasn't to thrilled to hear it.

"Very well, Hina and I will go and retrieve your squad Captain Nara. Put up the barriers and we'll return shortly," I used an assertive voice knowing that such a tone would not allow Shikamaru to refuse.

"Very well, I couldn't stop you if I wanted to..." we were gone by the end of his sentence.

**At one of the outposts...**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Naruto always did take the longest to feed...never could fnd the right taste he wanted. "Naruto hurry up and drink the girl's blood already...you're not the only one starving here.

"I'm getting ready to! Geez calm down teme..." I stepped back a good distance, allowing Naruto some privacy. I didn't know what he would do, he was pointing in the direction of ending up like Kakashi after all...I shook my head in disgust, trying to get rid of the images that were making me mentally puke.

"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY DEMON!" The blond sure was putting up one hell of a fight.

"The sooner you quit squirming, the sooner it'll be over and you can go home," Naruto growled.

"Well, I don't want it to happen at all so let go of me you pig!" She spat in his face and I chuckled at her poor attempts to escape Naruto's strong grip. I was wondering when he would finally snap and just drain her completely.

"Here I come sweetie," yeah he'll definitely end up in Kakashi's shoes in that at this rate... but then I got the feeling something wasn't right when the forestress smiled a wry grin...and I was right. I ducked in time to avoid the huge boulder flinging towards me, however Naruto failed to do so.

His body crashed into the nearest home, him cursing the entire way. I thus turned my attention to the girl and I soon regretted it...

_When I had said love was such a worthless emotion, I had wished I could have thrown it out of my mind entirely._

The girl before me now was one of the most angelic creatures I'd ever seen. I tried to stop the emotions building in my heart, but this girl surely did make it hard to prevent it. She was tall and slender with curves modelled after a prize winning sculpture. It was like my heart stopped entirely...**"Well go get her boy..." **said my inner with a slight hint of a sexual inuendo. _I'm not drinking from her._ I said sternly back.** "You mean you won't because you don't want to or because you can't?" **I always did hate it when my inner mocked me like that..._just shut up inner. I don't need this right now._ **"What ever you say outer...have fun with the incoming flames to your face..." **

As his laughter faded out I snapped back to reality just in time to dodge the flames erupting out of the fair maiden's hands. There was another girl beside her now, tending to the blonde girl.

"Ino are you okay?" The white-eyed girl said to her, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, Hina, thanks. Sakura you didn't have to come get me," So that was her name? I used this distraction to rescue Naruto from the rubble.

"Ino, I couldn't leave you out here to be food, Shikamaru would end up killing me," then I heard her laugh. I froze, listening to the harmony rippling off of her pink, satin lips.

"Sasuke! Come on help me out here!" Naruto was squirming under the massive amount of rubble and I had to retrieve him...I suppose he was like a brother to me.

"Hold on okay?" I snapped at him. I kicked the boulder off him and he jumped to his feet glaring towards the forestresses...well he was glaring at first until he met the gaze of the white-eyed girl. I tried to snap him out of his trance, but he ended up like me. It was calming to know that he was in the same boat as me now, but I could only wonder where this river would lead us to...hopefully not death. It was weird too. One look and we both felt that we _needed_ to be with them. It was as if there was this intense gravitational force between us and I wanted so much to be one with the pink-haired woman. For once in my life I felt somewhat empty. The feeling was new and it really irritated me that as corny as it was...I felt in love with her from one glance. It was so annoying feeling so incomplete. I imagined the burning sensation was similar to what Naruto would feel if ramen vanished from the world. Hollow. Incomplete.

"Be warned demons. Our kind will no longer allow the slaughter and tainting you have come to love," her voice ghosted along my ears, pulling me out of my deeper thoughts. Her green eyes made me speechless and at the same time earning for more. She turned to her friends and nodded...I blinked and they were gone. **"Too bad for you two..." **_Oh shut up already...I'm already starving..._

"Teme, this isn't good..." he knew my thoughts exactly.

"Just shut up dobe. I'm hungry so let's try to find something to eat..." slowly we made our way north where we heard plenty of screams.

_Just when I thought I had payed attention to the lessons in class..._

* * *

**(a/n) Well so how was it? I thought I was pretty clever, but I could be wrong... I'l just wait and read your reviews. **

**Until next time! :)**

**-_yourlovelymaiden_**


	2. Unable to Stray Far

**(a/n) yourlovelymaiden here with chapter two! *screams* yeah whatever I'm bored so I was like "hey I'll write more!" anyways please do enjoy! :]**

**[p.s. i still do not own naruto... :/ ]**

* * *

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

_We had finally returned to the inner city and there was my mother...such a worry wart. She had told me never to do such rash things, but when my friends lives were at stake...well I had to risk it. There was only one thing troubling me since we left the two demons. Why was "Sasuke" lookingatme so obsessively, almost lovingly. It bugged me that a demon looked at me that way, but I didn't entirely hate it...that aspect was driving me up the wall. And the fact he didn't try to kill me for what the demon king calls "resisting" made it worse. I hated that it was the only thing on my mind..._

"Saku?" I heard Hinata tryingtoget my attention. I perked up, assuring to her that I was listening...now. "You know the boys from earlier?" I nodded, wondering why she was thinkingabout them. "Something has been bothering me about the blond one...I think I may have some sort of feelings toward him. Is that bad?" Hina looked to me and it was evident she had cried before she confronted me, and she was close to crying now.

_I hated when she cried because I always felt the need to cry too and Hinata'stearsmade every suitor came running._ _Ugh...suitors...more like fans. They never really cared about how you felt. My mother promised to let me pick my mate on my own, thank goodness. The last thing I wanted was a mate who only loved me for looks._

"Hina, I am just as troubled as you..." I looked to her with sympathy. "The boy with raven hair...he was lookingatme with a craving not of blood," Hinata sighed in relief and I could feel her happiness. I was happy too. We could work through these things together and it would probably involve meeting those two demons again. **"Ohhh so we get to see the hottie once more?! This time can we play with him more?" **_And to think I'd have found a way to shut you up...I suppose we could decide what to do with him when we meet him again. _**"So you do want to see him again?" **_How could I not? Filthy bird has got himself on my thoughts...he's the only thing I can think clearly about right now...Did I mention he's driving me insane?! _**"Once or twice in the past hour...and he's driving me insane too. Damn Sasuke, couldn't he wear less than..." **_And when I thought we actually were alike... _**"Oh honey! You know you want to see it too! I bet you--"**

"Sakura? Are you in there?" I shook my head trying to silence the annoying inner I had. "That's twice you've spaced out on me... You sure you're okay Saku?" Hinata always could read me like an open book.

"Sorry, Hina. That's just how insane he's drivingme. Stupid bird..." I dropped my head, letting out a deep sigh.

"Stupid fox..." I whipped my head in her direction, stunned. Never in my life had I heard her say something so mean...I had thought it was impossible, but now it's totally clear that she could be mean. She smiled at me, "Yeah I know, you've never heard me say something like that. I'm quite surprised myself, but that fox is pissing me off." I had really heard it all now. I'm sure now that we would grow closer now due to the annoyances now in our lives.

"Here you are girls," my mother appeared around the corner happy as ever. "What have you two been up to? It's a nice night, why not go outside and do something? Grow some flowers, talk to the animals, or whatever it is you girls enjoy doing," my mother really was oblivious to what teenage girls liked to do, but I'm not one to argue...I do enjoy growing cherry blossoms.

"Oh yes your Majesty, we were just discussing our plans for the rest of the night. Maybe we could go and help fix the house we accidentally destroyed?" Hinata looked to me with hopeful eyes and I nodded my head.

"I'm sure the villagers could use the encouragement after a long day," I meant what I said, but at the same time, a part of me -- a small part-- wanted to see the bird again. I mentally slapped myself for that thought soon after.

"Alright, well be carefuldarling. The hunters could still be lurkinginthe shadows and the last thing I want is for my daughter and her very best friend to end up as victims of those filthy--"

"Yeah mom I know, don't get too angry alright? You don't want wrinkles," I stopped her before she was able to delve into her long spell about how much she hated the demons' morals. I couldn't blame her though...one managed to get there hands on my dad and that didn't go over too well with her. "Let's go Hina," I hugged my mother and then we were off, scaling down the palace walls, enjoying the breeze.

* * *

It wasn't long until we were well on our way to the outpost village that Hinata and I were laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun after a day of hiding from hunters. The trees were passinginwell defined shapes and colors regardless to the fact of the speed we were running. I always enjoyed running fast, it allowed me to think clearly. Thinkingclearly was something I hadn't done since this morning...it was peaceful not thinking about Sasuke, yet also dissatisfying to the part of me that craved his presence.

"Saku, it's been so long since we've just done things to do them...I like this," she threw out a soft giggle from her throat and I smiled, looking toward the moon.

"I know Hina...i really did miss this. The moonlight and the forest along with the cool breeze that spread the scents and seeds.

_The last time I really got to run like this was when my dad was still among us. When he passed, my mother was devastated and I couldn't just leave her emotionally unstable. That was a BAD idea when the weather changes accordingtoher mood. My dad died about two years ago during the induction of the new demon ing. My dad was killed confronting a higher level demon to protect my mom. My mother was unfortunate enough to have to watch the events unfold before her due to the demons special ability. She told me that somehow the demon attackingmydad was able to manipulate powers of forest-beings, therefore leaving her powerless and to watch my father die a slow death. Thankfully before my dad's heart stopped, he managed to decapitate the demon and burn his head. The only way to kill a demon was to burn the brains that enabled them to heal. _

_Since then my mother broke the treaty with the demons and life has been better now that the demon king cannot tell us what to do. She's doing a lot better than she was. I never could leave the palace at all a year ago, but now I'm able to travel an hours distance and farther. She's finally healing after all this time. _

"Sakura!" Hinata snappedher fingers in my face, making me blink back to reality. "I've been trying to get your attention for 15 minutes now, you're not lost in thought about the raven are you?" She shot me a skeptical look.

"No, I was just thinking about my dad and how well my mom is doing now," I lost my smile. "She was so overbearing a year ago and now she's almost back to normal. And why the hell would I want to think about that malicious, perverted demon on such a happy night?" I locked my jaw remembering the anger that filthy raven was causing me.

"Alright sorry, just calm down okay. The flowers burn when you get angry," Hinatajoked with me and my anger quickly subsided. I broke into a harmonious laughter as we arrived at our destination. The villagers came in groups as we walked down the outer city streets, wavingand giving thanks to Hinata and me. I always loved visiting the outer city.

"Good evening everyone," I smiled to them. "Lady Hyuuga and I have come to help with the damage we caused earlier," they all protested as I expected, but I wasn't just going to make them do it alone. "I'm helping no matter what." I sang, happily skipping toward the home I had crushed earlier.

_Little did I know HE was there in the shadows watching me with his friend..._

* * *

**_Sasuke's P.O.V._**

_And to think I found myself stalking her...but who could blame me when she was who she was. Thankfully the dobe was with me, watching the other girl who always was with Sakura. Why I was risking my life and his was a question with no answer. I couldn't stop thinking about her so finally I returned in hopes she would make an appearance. And now she stood before me, eloquent as ever. I began wondering often what we would be if we weren't sworn enemies..._

"Look there they are!" Naruto proceeded to interrupt my day dream once again, this time with a punch to the shoulder. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Don't you think I already knew that? Dobe..." I growled under my breath, trying to stay quiet. The last thing I wanted was to have to make a run for it on his account of being cursed with stupidity. "Just stay quiet and we can leave in one piece," I released him and he cursed under his breath at me like usual. Sakura and Hinata were helping the villagers rebuild anything damaged or lost and I wondered why she would waste time on them. They weren't anything special for I sensed no threat but Sakura and Hinata. I listened attentively trying to piece more together about her.

_That's when it was made clear...too clear..._

"Princess! You're just as kind as your mother and father. What would we do without you?!" An elderly woman spoke to her with utter devotion. The only thing that effected me was the "princess" aspect of her sentence. Sakura was none other than the princess of the forest beings...I remember learning about the royal family in class one day when I actually paid some attention.

_"Now class, within the forest there are three levels of the main kingdom. You have the outer city where the weaker citizens live, the inner city where the average citizens live, and then you have the palace city where the royalty and strongest live. There you'll find the royal family consisting of the king, queen, and princess. As you learned in the previous chapter, King Haruno was killed by Arsen who was killed in the King's last beats. All we can note about Queen Haruno is the fact that she is extremely talented and her emotions affect the weather. As for their daughter, we know nothing. The only one who lived after seeing her has been silenced for life by some technique that we are unable to cure. Now when you first go hunting you should head for the outer city first, more game..." that's about when I tuned out._

"Hey she's the princess? Well what does that make Hinata?" And again I was annoyed by a certain ear stabbing voice.

"Shut up already dobe. We're going to get caught if you don't keep your stupidity in check..." as i finished, a pair of green eyes met mine. _Not good...this is not good. _**"You think? She'll rip us to shreds! Well now that I think about it let her...her hands will be all over us...heh heh." **_Is that all you ever think about...stupid inner. _**"You know you want her that bad! Stupid outer!" **_Do you think she's just looking this way or she actually sees us? _**"Considering she's right next to you now...she sees us." **I shot up and turned around snarling.

"If I remember correctly your hunting hours are over..." she was definitely pissed judging from the acidic tone of her voice.

"Yeah and? We haven't committed a crime." _Yet..._I added mentally. Naruto was now at my side growling...it took him that long to realize.

"Regardless, I demand to know why you're here," I couldn't avoid the open opportunity to bug the hell out of her.

"And if I choose not to tell you?" I spat in return with a sly grin on my face.

"Don't talk to the princess that way demon! Have some manners or we really will think of you all as incompetant," Hinata growled at me, the very act surprising everyone.

"Well it seems the cutie has a temper..."Naruto muttered behind me and the girl flushed pink from either embarassment or anger.

"Enough," Sakura spoke sternly. "Leave now and you'll return unscathed. Should you wish to linger, I'll personally rip off your arms and legs, making you roll home." Her serious tone and sinister remarks made her look even more cute and I was finding it hard to take her seriously.

"If we tell you our business here, may we stay?" I grinned again, infurating her.

"Well that depends on your business here..." she said cracking her knuckles.

"Well you see my idiot of a friend here..." I hit Naruto on the back, "he forgot his necklace that his mother made him. She's decesed so it's very precious to him. We only came to retrieve it as well as admire the beautiful faces before us," I felt laughter climbing up my throat as Sakura and Hinata froze, pale with disbelief. I proceeded to use this as an opening, "Yes we mean you two..."

_And when I thought I could escape the river that had no clear end...I ended up rowing further toward the greener forest far ahead with Naruto at my side._


	3. Too Stubborn to Say

**(a/n) I absolutely love Christmas, but it didn't really feel like Christmas her, it was like 70 degrees when its normally below zero. WHAT THE HECK? I wanted snow...and this next statement is a shout out to my bestie who's vaca-ing in England: I LOVE YOU =]**

**p.s. you know what would make me super happy??? getting 3 or 4 reviews. I can be content with just 2 but it was just the giving holiday...**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine...**

* * *

_**Third Person**_

Sakura and Hinata looked to one another with uneasy eyes. This was not good...it was okay for them to feel slightly attracted to the boys, but loving them had to be out of the question! Not only did it result in death for the two demons, but it meant that they would be exiled and Sakura would no longer have her royal title. These demons needed to go and they needed to go now.

"Are you insane?" Sakura yelled in a hushed whisper. "Are you purposely knocking on Death's door???" Hinata took Sakura's hand and they proceeded to back up.

"Yes, yes I am," Sasuke responded from behind her, his breath trailing down her exposed neck. Sakura squeaked and shot forward to escape the deranged bird. "Is that a problem?" He dashed in front of her, making her trip and fall backwards, now sitting to only have his face inches from hers.

"YES THAT'S A PROBLEM!" Sakura was trying her hardest not to scream. "It's forbidden! We'll be exiled and you'll be killed. I don't see a point in dying for no reason," Hinata was now at Sakura's side, her hand reaching out...only to be taken by another hand, strong and warm.

"Don't interrupt, teme's got a point," Naruto flashed a smile, fangs and all and Hinata ripped her hand from his grip, turning away to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks. She jumped when two strong arms wrapped around her, causing the blush to deepen and her steady heart to break rhythm. Unlike Sakura, Hinatacouldn't bring herself to resist the warm hold she was under...she liked it to much. She let her head drop, ashamed that she was growing more feelings for the fox.

"No one has to know. Can't you keep a secret?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, challenging her with a smirk. He enjoyed making her angry. _Might as well make her mad now, I don't think she'll be getting mad at me anymore after this._ He thought to himself, chuckling out loud.

"And what the hell is so funny raven?!" Sakura growled through gritted teeth.

"Well besides your growling and attempts to escape me...I'd have to say making you angry is causing my laughter," he smirked as she froze in place. Seconds later she was snarling and tackling him. He didn't resist. "Temper, temper," he chuckled again and her hands took his throat.

"I'll kill you! Then I can be free of the torment you're causing me!" She raised her right hand, a sword now appearing in her grip. Sasuke remained calm and closed his eyes, tilting his head back so his throat was perfectly open to receive a slice from her blade. "You think I won't?!" She was angry at his mocking behavior.

"I know you won't. You're lying to yourself if you can kill me Sakura," he relaxed and opened his eyes to meet her jade ones. He could see the uncertainty and fear mixed with anger and unexplained sadness. "If you could really live peacefully after killing me, by all means continue," he watched as her head dropped and the sword vanished. Her hand fell onto his chest with a soft punch. He could see the tears now falling from her eyes. "I told you," he went to lift her chin, but to no avail. His hand was smacked away by hers and he smirked.

"I hate you Sasuke...I hate you...you filthy, manipulating bird demon!" She sobbed, getting up off of him. "Naruto, let Hinatago, we're leaving!" Hinata was released and she slowly made it to Sakura's side, however, she missed the grip she was held in. "I'm sorry Hinata, say a proper goodbye to him..." Hinata shook her head and wrapped an arm around Sakura supporting her.

"HEY!" Naruto whined. Hinata looked over her shoulder to him, with a new feeling.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, she needs me right now," she turned her attention back to the sobbing girl in her hold. Sakura's gaze was still on the grass beneath her. As each tear fell, it transformed into a petal of a cherry blossom, resulting in a small pile gathering at her feet.

"I hate you..." Sakura mumbled again. Sasuke brushed the back of her neck with the back of his fingers, sending chills down her spine.

"Hn. I care about you too," he said nonchalantly and adding his signature smirk as well.

Sakura's head shot up and she turned around, but they were gone, only a gust of wind remained until that vanished as well. Sakura turned to Hinata, who was smiling to her. "It'll be okay Sakura, they won't tell and neither will we. So for now, everyone is safe," Sakurawiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. She was happy to have such a great friend like her. If it weren't for Hinata, Sakura would be dark and cold, too many emotions for her to feel alone.

"I still hate him..." she mumbled as they began walking home, leaving the fallen petals.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"You really made her mad," Naruto told me in attempts to make me feel sorrow...he was failing epically. I felt no remorse for making her cry because I knew that it was necessary to hr future development. She can't hate me forever. I suppose that I could have enjoyed it less, but where would have been the fun in that?

"Yeah and?" I responded before he hit me to make sure I was listening.

"TEME! You made her cry. How are you two going to end up together if you keep making her mad at you, so mad that she cries?" Naruto was snarling at me now and it increased as I responded with a shrug. "You're a real jerk. I was nice and Hinata already is okay with my embrace," he said with a brag.

"Hn. You can do things how you want and I'll do things how I want. I know what I'm doing dobe...and it will result in her feelings to match mine," we got off the topic as we came to the edge of the forest. No one needed to know what we were talking about.

"Where have you two been?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow and smirk behind his orange book.

"Researching hunting locations in the outer city," I lied perfectly.

"Well excellent, you'll both be a step ahead now won't you?" He smiled to us...he was so easy to fool. Even if he ever over heard anything or his curiousity brought about suspicion, all we'd have to do was give him more of the books he enjoyed so much.

"Hn," I replied and Naruto and I continued to our apartments in the city that was decided to be our home.

"SASUKE-KUN!" And I remembered why I hated this kingdom and this damn city so much... "It's me, Karin! Oh Sasuke-kun!!!" Stupid, idiotic fangirls..._just burn my brains now._**"Kami, I hate her so much...stupid slut. BUTTON UP YOUR SHIRT ALREADY! FAT ASS!"**_ This time I actually agree with you, inner. _**"Well prepare yourself outer, here she comes. Kami help us!"**

"Oi Sasuke, here comes Karin," Naruto brought me back to reality just in time to dodge her embrace and I watched her face plant onto the street. She instantly shot up and brushed herself off. I plastered a intimidating glare to my face and snarled as she took large lunges toward me.

"Sasuke-kun! That was mean!" Whine, whine, whine....I'd heard enough.

"Hn," I replied as cold as possible. She laughed and clung to me as I continued to glare. It had made somewhat of an effect, but Karin was too optimistic and obsessed to back away and run with her tail tucked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I missed you. Where were you? What were you doing? Why weren't you with me at my house? Why--" She threw herself on me, attempting to seduce me...fortunately I had a better common sense then most men that turned up to be the damn feline's victims.

"It's none of your business slut," Naruto said as annoyed as I was getting...and he said it much more nice than I would have. "Now let him go so we can get some rest," he sighed annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun! He called me a slut! Beat him up!" I threw her arms off me and glared to her with red eyes, making her stumble back.

"You are a slut so keep your sluttish hands off me. I don't take a liking toward you, not even as an acquaintance. I absolutely hate you and nothing will ever change that. All you are in my eyes is some whore who is obsessed with every good looking man and doesn't deserve any respect. Now leave me alone or I'll kill you," Naruto stuck his tongue out and we left Karin, speechless, in the street. I hoped that I was mean enough to get her to stay the hell away, but knowing Karin...she'd be back. She never could take no for an answer. She was more annoying than Sakura, but then again I actually liked Sakura. Naruto and I eventually came to the street our house was on only to find a crowd of fangirls. "SASUKE-KUN!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!" Narutoand I cursed under our breath and we jumped to our balconies to escape the oncoming mob. They whined, realizingwe weren't planning on noticing them. "WAH!!!" My head was throbbing and I glared down at them a silencing stare.

"Stupid fangirls..." Naruto muttered before opening his bedroom door and vanishing. I mimicked his action and retreated into my room only to find an annoyance on my bed.

"Glad to see you're back, where were you?" He yawned only to result in a foul stench escaping his mouth. "We we're getting pretty sleepy waiting. Your bed is truly comfortable,"

"Get off my bed mutt," I hated when Kiba messed up my room. "You smell like last years' trash."

"Hey hey, no need to be mean. I was just wondering why you and Narutowere out in the forest during peace hours. You both reek of forestress," Kiba said to me while fanning in front of his nose. _These trips could get difficult if Kibakeeps noticing things. _**"Maybe you should just tell him to stay the fuck out of our business." **_Then he'd think we were hiding something. I'll just keep our story straight and tell him we were researching._

"If you were hunting after hours, Kakashi will beat you within an inch of your lives," he said petting his stupid dog, whom was also on my bed. My bed frame was bending and about to snap.

"Get your dog off my bed and you along with him. You both are breaking my bed and you both still smell terrible," I snarled. "And I already informed Kakashi of our prior business this afternoon. So get your smelly ass out of my room and go stink up Shino's."

"Thanks!" He said smiling as if it were a compliment. "So you gonna tell me what you were doing?" I sighed heavily and he chuckled knowing that I hated others in my business.

"We were researching our next hunting spot so we wouldn't have to waste time ," I lied smoothly again. This lie was beginning to become second nature to me. Kibafinally slumped off my bed and exited into the hallway, but before he was gone he had to ensure that my room was dirty enough. He had Akamaru shake out his coat sending dried mud clumps everywhere.

"Well have a good sleep!" I jumped at him and he flew out of my room, slamming the door on his way out. I fell onto my bed and did the only thing I could...sleep and dream of an intoxicating forestress. I could taste her on my tongue...

* * *

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

_After Hinata and I arrived back to the palace city, we were quickly swept to the nearest restaurant by our friend Ino. She insisted she treat us to a nice meal no matter how much we both refused. It was all the same every time we went somewhere...fanboy after fanboy after fanboy. I absolutely hated_ _the obsessive attitudes of each and every one of them. Annoying was the only word to describe them all in the simplest of manners. Ugh...how I hated them. _

"Ino, you know this really isn't necessary. I'm sure Shikamaru would love to go home with you and sleep some more," Shikamaru gave me the all to familiar 'thank-you-so-much-this-is-such-a-drag', look. I laughed and Ino put her hands on her hips. I could tell Hinata and I weren't getting out of this one...

"Look her billboard-brow, Shikamaru sleeps too much as it is and you both saved my life. The least I can do is repay you with a well earned meal. You know how I hate being in debt to someone such as yourself," the last part of her sentence was meant to be a joke so I smirked and growled.

"Oh is that so PIG? You love blowing your money on clothes though. Isn't that right Shikamaru?" Shikamaru tried to hold back a smirk and Ino punched him for that...as well as me. "All right, all right. BUT this is the last time. GOT IT?" I admitted defeat, then was dragged to our table with Hinata close behind me. The waiter came and tool our order after wiping away the drool gathered at the left corner of his mouth. _Disgusting. _**"Just tell him we're taken." **_And get killed by Ino for not telling her? And the fact he's a d-e-m-o-n wouldn't make matters better. Think clearly for once. _**"I can't help it if you keep fantasizing." **_I am not the one fantasizing...you are! _**"You don't resist though..."**_ Shut up already..._

"What can I get the lovely princess and her friends?" His attempts at flattery were horrible and didn't accomplish it's desired effects.

"We need three waters and alcohol for her," I pointed to Ino and she laughed.

"Oh Sakura, you know me so well. Make that two for me!" _And sometimes I wonder why I even bother..._**"What you don't like having a party girl for your friend?" **_She never remembers anything and I'm usually stuck carrying her home because Shikamaru falls asleep..._

"I'll be right back then, don't run off princess," he winked before leaving.

"He's the most annoying suitor yet...pleases Ino, just a couple drinks then I can leave?" Ino shook her head.

"No, dinner first," I guess I'd have to wait until she had her beloved alcohol, she was almost as bad as Tsunade-shishou. I actually think she's the reason Ino's like this now, Ino always did admire her too much... The waiter returned swiftly with our drinks and of course Ino's was already waiting for her fourth glass. I finished my water and humored Ino by taking some of the appetizers left for us before I took advantage of her being drunk.

"Hey Ino, the dinner was great. We'll be going now!"

"Anytime billboard brow! You really should have a drink though!" She tried to stand, but Shikamaru helped Hinata and I escape by distracting her with a kiss. _Thank you Shikamaru! _**"Thank goodness, we escaped just before the waiter--"**

"Princess! Wait!" _Crap..._ "Here's my address, come by sometime and I'll show you a good time. The best you've ever had," I took the paper and tore it in half.

"Sorry, but she doesn't have the time. She already has someone on her mind," Hinata pulled me away down the street before I could take the guy's face off. "Sakura, just calm down. You know he must have been a bit drunk. There's no need to harm him."

"Why not?! I can take my anger toward HIM out by scarring his looks..." I cracked my knuckles as Sasuke took over my thoughts yet again. "Damn bird..." I muttered under my breath.

"Saku, come on...you know you can't just avoid him forever. It's obvious he'll keep coming and coming. I mean, Naruto-kun isn't so bad--" I spun around to face her, so quick it startled her.

"Don't tell me you've given in so easily! Hina, your mind is clouded he's truly not the one for you," I tried to play off what I knew I couldn't deny. But then, Hinata did something I never thought she would do...she slapped me across the face and my cheek burned. I looked to her, shocked. Hinata was crying tears of sadness, concern, anger, sorrow, and disappointment. I never thought she was having such a difficult time, mostly because of me. I stiffened as she spoke.

"Sakura, stop. You know we can only love once and only one person at that. Quit being stubborn and accept the fact that we've both fallen for our true love! I don't care what he is and I shouldn't if he truly is mine. Sakura, being stubborn will result in more trouble. One can only take so much stress from resisting instincts," she bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up..." I shook my head and smiled, tears slowly falling down my red cheek.

"No, don't be. I really needed that. I can finally see clearly what these feelings are. Even so, his arrogant nature makes me so angry. We really are such a twisted couple..." I laughed at myself. Hinata embraced me and I hugged back, she was more like a sister to me than anyone I ever knew. She cared for me in a way that I couldn't comprehend and I cared just the same. I suppose that's why mother kept her around so much. She could sense the bonds growing between us...me and her. I'm glad that Hinata was the one sharing my fate.

"Well let's go home, I'm sure you're exhausted because I am," Hinata smiled brightly before we both headed to the palace.

* * *

It was dark in my room when I awoke and Hinata was still asleep across the large room from me. The dream had felt so real and I couldn't help but wonder if it truly happened.

**_"Come Sakura, I need you more than ever now. I need your sweet, intoxicating taste in my mouth to satisfy the hunger I fell. Your blood and no one elses." I took two steps toward him and bent my head back, allowing him full access to my pulsing throat. His arms were around me in one blink and his tongue ran lightly over my neck. My body shuddered with fear and pleasure as he continued to toy with my flesh. "It'll only hurt this once. I promise, love." His fangs slowly sunk in..._**

I shook my head violently, trying to rid it of the torturing dream...of his face, touch, seduction. I felt weak and sick to my stomach as I rose to make my way to the bathroom for a glass of water. I took but two steps before I froze with fear...there in the shadows was a figure, watching me with hungry eyes...

* * *

**(a/n) I know it took a bit longer, but I was having a writer's block so I took a brainstorming break. that's chapter 3 and I'm hoping to have 4 up by this coming monday. I figure a week should be enough time to play with the ideas in my head.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-yourlovelymaiden**


	4. Hungers to Satisfy

**(a/n) I'm terribly sorry for the wait so I will continue by saying...er typing...yay for 4 lovely reviews! and i'll have to admit my favorite one was from you, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only. It truly made me laugh...in a good way I swear! But thanks to those 3 people who reviewed my story. You all are much nicer than the ones who read and don't tell me what's on their mind :/... but i won't hold it against you all any longer.**

**Anyways here is ch4 *hopes that it is well loved.***

**(oh and sorry C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, you'll have to wait a little longer for that lemon. my deepest, sincerest apologies, but there's a bit more in my plot before that. and by a bit more I mean this lovely chapter. I just hope the end of this chap doesn't earn me an evil glare...)**

**DISCLAIMER: it remains the same, i don't own Naruto. Just my plot and it's a tad unique so no one steal okay ;)**

* * *

_**Sakura's P.O.V. **_

There in the darkness was the shadow I'd hoped to escape, he was after all banished by my mother due to his attempt to be my husband. I growled as he stepped towards me, grinning with a malicious intent. "Long time it's been, eh Sakura darling." He reached for my cheek, but I jumped back, still growling. "Is that anyway to treat your future husband Sakura?" A snarl rippled up my throat as I bared my teeth at him. "You know it was getting difficult to come and see you every night after my banishment, but it's a lot easier now," he chuckled sardonically.

"Get out Satoshi..." I glared as my snarls were more frequent. "I hate you and you are not my future husband. Leave or I'll make sure my mother won't go so easy on you this time." He took another step toward me, mocking me. He acted as though I had no power against him. Finally, Hinata awoke and rushed to my side. Back-up was oh so sweet in a situation such as this. "I won't tell you again...Get out of my palace."

"_Your _palace? A little ahead of ourselves are we? You need a king first, princess." Another movement from his foot, as he inched ever so closer to me and Hinata. Hinata was growling too and I wondered how long it would take the guards and my mother to figure out the sudden midnight disturbance. Hinata and I kept are distance as we walked parallel to Satoshi. A circle was what that resulted in, and we paid closed attention to his movements. After all, he enjoyed using people like puppets...literally. "How long can this dance last dear Sakura?" He shifted forward as we shifted back.

"Long enough," I said in a growl. My eyes watched his hands closely as Hinata's watched his feet. Any movement he made, we would catch. Satoshi stood no chance against us, he very well knew that, leaving us to wonder what he had planned up his sleeve.

"You know that's the same thing you said last time we were alone. If I remember correctly you barely made off with your precious virginity," he continued to eye me hungrily as we circled. I hated this man so much and Hinata did as well. Any man who tries to rape the princess is hated by everyone. He took a large lunge forward and we side-stepped to the right then away from him. "You know you can't last forever," he smirked.

"GET OUT!" I sreamed at him in a roar clenched through my teeth. Thankfully, he took two steps toward the window as the guards and my mother rushed in, my door barely on it's hinges.

"Returning after one has been exiled is a crime, especially to try and take my daughter." My mother had an eerie aura surrounding her now. I had never seen her so angry, but I was glad she came when she did. I don't know how long I could hold back the fear I had when it came to that man. "Arrest him," she spoke sternly and the guards reacted without hesitation.

"Well, I guess I have over stayed my welcome dear princess. Until next time," He laughed, jumping out the window and evading the pursuing guards. I shook with anger and my legs gave out below me due to the withheld fear. I was in my mother's arms faster than I could realize and she was hugging me tightly.

"Are you alright, Sakura? And you Hinata?" My mother was on the verge of tears, so for her sake, I summoned up all my courage to hide the fear.

"We're fine mother, thanks to you," her grip tightened around me. She'd never forgive herself for being so late. "Mother, don't blame yourself. Nothing happened and he was doing an exceptionally well job of masking his life energy. I didn't even know he was there until I saw him. But we're fine and he's gone. That's all that matters." She pulled back and smiled into my eyes.

"Thank goodness." She pulled both Hinata and me into a hug. "You two still seem frightened, but I assure you, Satoshi will never set foot in this kingdom ever again." No matter how much I tried to hide my fear, my mother could read like an open book. The only thing I was able to hide were the thoughts of Sasuke and my feelings toward him. She didn't need to know though, it would only trouble her. I could imagine that she would feel betrayed...her own daughter in love with a demon, the same species that killed my father, her husband. I cringed at the thought, but hopefully she would never have to know. _I'll run off and make my own kingdom, a place for the banished and death row members, just like ourselves. _**"I don't think that'll go over well." **_"You're probably right, but feeling this way about a demon has opened my eyes. If the demons had a new king, we all could live together in harmony and the crime would be sucking blood of a forest being without permission, or killing a demon just to kill them. It'll take time and effort, but in the end wouldn't it be worth it. I know my mother and she hates killing things, even shunning people is out of her nature. It's a rare occasion. _**"Well, I can't avoid this because we're connected so I guess...Let's do this." **

"You girls try and go back to sleep. Guards are posted everywhere so you're completely safe," she stood and smiled to me. "Sleep tight, my daughter." I nodded to my mother and she left. Yes we would be safe from Satoshi, but safe from our thoughts of two particular demons?...no, not safe at all. Hinata gave me a hug before she climbed back into bed and I did the same. We had to get some sleep, the demons would be hunting early this mornng. She was asleep before me, but I couldn't sleep. All I saw was a certain bird inching ever closer to my neck. My dream of him felt all to real which made me desire him so much more. I'd try my hardest not to admit it, but who was I kidding...I did not have the ability to not desire him. And before I knew my dream began where it had been stopped, and his fangs sunk in to my neck, taking my blood from the pulsing vein at the side of my neck...

* * *

**_Sasuke's P.O.V._**

And for the second time that early morning, I had taken a cold shower. I fell asleep yesterday imagining her taste on my tongue and that resulted in me dreaming of my fangs at her neck and my hands on her. My body now ached for her and my throat screamed to her. This early morning hunting trip would either result in my thirst quenched or another cold shower and hunger. I would either finally have Sakura or I'd have to wait another day. I was hoping for the first, but she was stubborn. I shut of the water, finally calmed, and tried to remain that way. Naruto was still asleep in the next room over, but from the sounds of him...he was having a better dream than I had. I escaped his stupid mumbles about Hinata and went downstairs to get a glass of water. To my disgust the one of the only girls in our house was downstairs furious with Kiba. I tried to escape to the kitchen, but even the yells could be heard from there.

"Kiba! What do you think you were doing giving Akamaru a bath in my room!!!!???" A furious TenTen yelled.

"Well ours was already dirty, we didn't think you'd mind," I could here the chuckle under his breath.

"Didn't think I'd mind huh?! How would you like a katana up your ass?!" Two yelps were heard and then a crash. She was most likely chasing Kiba and Akamaru out of the house by now, a katana in hand. I laughed at the thought in my head only to be disturbed.

"What's so funny Uchiha?!" TenTen was in the doorway, with Kiba in a headlock. He was cursing loudly while she tightened her grip. I smirked to her and then looked to Kiba, trying to free himself, and then I glanced back to TenTen with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I don't know," I rolled my eyes and took a drink of the water I had poured so shortly before they came into the kitchen.

"Smart ass..." she mumbled to me before tossing Kiba out the back door and locking it. Kiba pounded on it and I smirked at his stupidity. He could just run upstairs...

"What's all the noise about TenTen?" The other girl in our house graced us with her presence.

"Well Temari, if you really must know, that damn mutt used my bath to wash Akamaru..." she growled so Kiba could hear.

"Oh is that all? I thought he played fetch with one of your weapons and broke it again... Morning Uchiha." I closed my eyes in annoyance.

"Hn, Fanny." She hated when I called her that so, with ease, I vanished from the kitchen, Temari's scream of annoyance trailing after me. "UCHIHA!!!!!" The house shook for a minute, but the settled and I was in the clear. I shut the door to my room and turned to the window...only to find another annoyance.

"Good morning teme!" Naruto crashed through the window trying to tackle me as I side stepped out of the path of his impact. He ended up crashing into the wall parallel to my window. "Ow..." He stood brushing off his pants and rubbing his head. "So teme? What's the plan for tonight?" I punched him in the arm silencing him from anything he was about to add.

"Dobe...we don't talk about it here. So keep your mouth shut... We're going to go to our 'spot' to hunt," his eyes lit up and I knew imediately he was thinking of Hinata. "Take your fantasies elsewhere...I already had to put up with them all night..." the fox before turned red and vanished from my room. Next door I could here the shower running and I laughed_. He needs to control himself better_**. "Oh like you're any better? Hah! You had to take two and change three times. But who could blame you? Sucking her blood in your dreams is so**_..." Shut up_! I closed my eyes shut, but to no avail...I saw her, in my arms and my mouth hovering slightly over her neck, breathing down slowly making her body shudder in response.

I flew into the bathroom so fast, the back wind gusts made my dresser fall flat to the floor. And for the third time, the water ran cold down my face as I tried to ignore Naruto's laughter from the other room.

Hours passed and finally I shut off the water and exited the bathroom. Naruto lay, stretched across my bed snoring the worries away. I punched him on the head and flung him across my room by his foot. He quickly shot up and snarled at me. "Teme! What the hell was that for?!" I ignored him and fixed bed and picked the dresser up that I had knocked down earlier. Naruto was fuming and barred his teeth at me. "TEME!" He threw a punch at me and I ducked out of the way. "What the hell did you throw me across the room for?"

"Hn," was my only reply. He gripped my shirt and growled. His breath was far from pleasant. "Put me down dobe."

"Tell me why you flung me off your bed," he demanded.

"You smell," I smirked and closed my eyes as I took his wrists in my hands. "Now put me down." I threw his hands off me and he growled again.

"You guys are late, again." Kakashi said from my window. He shook his head at us and continued to read his book. "The hunting parties are about to take off, you better hurry. Research or not, they could beat you again." Naruto looked to me and I nodded. We had to get to that spot before anyone else. We were off in a blink and at the forests edge as the others began to go in. I dragged Naruto behind me and pulled him at my greatest speed. We arrived to our spot and I noticed someone else was there. It was Kiba.

"Hey mutt! This is our spot!" Naruto yelled, tensing his muscles. "Go find your own!" While they argued I tried to figure another spot we could go. I glanced around the small meadow and sighed. There was no other open spot nearby. As I turned to face Kiba again, preparing to fight, a blur of pink caught my attention. From behind Kiba, there were pink petals swirling in the wind. _Sakura..._I took Naruto by the collar and drug him past Kiba. "Teme! What are you doing?! We can take him!"

"Oh is the Uchiha giving up so easily?" Kiba snickered at me and his dog laughed through barks.

"No, this is our _old _spot, you can have it," before Naruto could protest I covered his mouth and drug him in the direction of the dancing petals. Sure enough, once we were far from Kiba, there were more and Naruto finally got the hint. We followed them for well over an hour, now running, as the speed picked up.

"Teme, where's your girl leading us?" Naruto complained from behind me. I growled in annoyance and turned to glare at him over my shoulder. "Whatever." I couldn't answer him because even I didn't know. This wasn't charted on our maps from the school. It was part of the forest that no one went into because there were not many residents living in it. I smirked, realizing just how clever my dear Sakura was. She was leading us away from other demons and forest beings. "Hinata-chan!" I turned my head back ahead and sure enough, there was Hinata, but no Sakura. Naruto sped past me and picked up Hinata, twirling her around.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," she smiled shyly until he set her firmly on the ground. My eyes surveyed the surrounding area millions of times and I still found no Sakura. _Where the hell is she?! Does she think this is funny? I'm starving here. _**"HAHA. Maybe she's enjoying tormenting you." **_Of course you'd think that was hilarious..._My attention was brought back to reality as Hinata cleared her throat. She tilted her head in the direction to my west. I felt my body jolt as I sprinted off in that direction, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. Pink petals brushed against my cheeks and I froze in the center of a ring of trees. In the center was Sakura, a smirk plastered on her face. I growled and closed the gap between us.

"That wasn't funny," I growled. She stayed silent, still smirking with triumph. "Laughing at people's displeasure is hardly nice..." She grinned and held back a laugh. _She truly is annoying..._

**_Third Person_**

They stood silently lost in one another's eyes for what had seemed like forever. Sakura was the first to break the gaze by shaking her head. "I was hoping you'd catch on to my petals eventually, but it did take you quite a while. What was on your mind?" She sounded annoyed as he smirked at her. He always did enjoy her anger.

"To be honest, I was debating on whether or not I'd make you angry at me today...but I can see that I have some how managed to make you mad without trying," he chuckled lowly, making jade orbs narrow with a glare. "The fact _you_guided us here has me thinking that you can't possibly hate me anymore," he raised a brow with anticipation. Sakura's glare vanished and she had indeed lost all hate for him. Any glare she had now was merely forced. She finally accepted the love of the demon and in return cared for him as well. "I take the vanished glare as a yes?" He said still continuing to aggravate her.

"Just shut up," she growled at him closing her eyes. _I hate his arrogance..._**"I think it makes him appeal all the better," **_Would you quit thinking about that right now?! I'm having a hard time concentrating as it is...your remembrance of my dreams isn't helping the situation._**"You know you want him to have it so give it to him."**_ I will when I want to dammit! _**"Quite defensive we are..."**

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" His breath was now on her lips. While she had been arguing with her inner, he had taken the opportunity to close the gap between them further and tilt her head up so that only millimeters were left between their lips. Her eyes shot open, shocked with how tempting the lips before her were. They were calling to her and she didnt know how long she could last against a pair that looked so alluring. "Have you finally realized the bond between us?" His arms wrapped possessively around her waist and she gasped. Sasuke took the opening of her mouth to his advantage and slid his hungry tongue inside her mouth. He felt her boy tense as he explored her mouth. She was light headed, it all had happened so fast. He was kissing her and slowly she was growing to like it. Her tongue tingled with want to battle his, and she couldn't ignore the demon before her any longer. Her hands tangled in his hair and she closed her eyes, her tongue fighting back for dominance. She felt him smirk and he pulled out of the kiss, and she let out a groan filled with annoyance. His breath was quickly on her neck and his tongue circled the flesh there.

"Sasuke-kun..." she gasped as she felt two cold, hard fangs resting softly against her neck, not penetrating the skin so they would have access to the racing blood in her vein. She knew he was smirking and indeed he was.

"You know Sakura, I need you now. You and only you can quench the burn in my throat," she shuddered at his lips moving against her skin as he talked to her with caring words. Images of her dreams made their way into her mind and she felt a knot in her stomach begin to tighten itself. "Sakura, I'm hungry for you in more ways than one..." his breath trailed down her neck sending electrical impulses down her spine. His fangs slowly brushed againgst her neck, never breaking the skin. He was waiting for her choice and the pleasure of finally tasting her in his mouth. Sakura's eyes closed once more as she made her decision. She tilted her head, tightend her grip on his hair and pulled him closer, making the fangs prick slightly before he took over. Slowly his fangs sank in and she moaned in pleasure. He tightened his grip and held her closer as the sweet liquid trickled down his throat, and he smirked in satisfaction as he felt her nipples harden. His first hunger was almost satisfied, the other starving as the seconds passed...

_And now our boat crashed to a shore to pick up two more travelers, both holding their own flower._

**

* * *

**

**(a/n) Sooo.... What did you guys think? Good, bad? I'm dying to know and I almost feel bad for torturing you all because I didn't continue into a lemon like some of you wanted, but I do enjoy humorous torture like so. I hope you don't hate me for it ;).**

**Please R&R or else I will hold off on the next chapter like the torturer I am :)**

**with lots of love, _yourlovelymaiden _**


	5. New Things to Learn

**(a/n) has anyone told you that you're all amazing? I simply love all my reviews. All SEVEN of them :). oh and...I'm really sorry for the long wait and the short length (writer's block =/). School absolutely sucks! And finally...**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only...IT'S OFFICIAL! You are by far my FAVORITE REVIEWER! I don't think anyone can take your spot. I guess that totally makes it apparent that I absolutely loved your last review and I'm taking many things in that review into consideration...especially the last sentence. I LOVED that part. :) Many thanks to you! And I give you complete bragging rights if you want them. A late christmas present from me if you will. **

**Well anyways here is Chapter 5 and with that follows...WARNING: CONTAINS A LEMON! if you hate that skip the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: do i really have to say?...*sniff***

* * *

**_Third Person_**

Her blood was better than he had imagined. It actually filled him within the first few intakes. He let go of her neck and her blood was still evident dripping from his fangs. She could barely watch as he licked them clean and vanished from site, cleaning up the slight mess he had made on her neck. The full affects from the draining of her blood were taking effect and she could hardly stand anymore. He smirked with satisfaction and quickly caught her as her legs gave out beneath her. Through her pleasure she could hear his heart pulsing violently in his chest. Her dream played over and over in her mind and she tried to reason whether or not she wanted to give herself to him. Her inner was pratically shouting for it while she was uneasy, but in her state...it was the inner who would win and get what she knew they both wanted.

Sasuke felt her tremors of pleasure shudder through her body which made his hunger grow more. He knew he couldn't hold back his desire for her so he carefully lowered her to the ground. He would start slow and wait until she could try and make sense of what was happening. He did it for her, he couldn't deal with doing this without her consent...she would surely hate him if he did and she was annoying enough as it was. He kissed her neck softly and traced her arm with his fingers. Her skin was softer than he had dreamed and he knew that this, should it happen, would be better than what he had to imagine to get through the day yesterday. Sakura's battle with her inner was taking a turn as she began to reason past. The ecstasy was wearing thin and her immense pleasure was decreasing. She could make out his tender, loving kisses on her neck and somewhere inside her, a pleasurable pain grew.

He left her neck and met her face, his onyx eyes blending with her jade. He froze, letting her grasp reality for a moment to decide on what she wanted. Sakura knew why he was waiting and she was touched by the fact for once, he was taking her feelings into consideration. She thought hard and in the end knew what she really wanted. She couldn't deny it no matter how stubborn she was. Her hands tangled in his hair and her lips found his. Sasuke smirked in the kiss as he realized he'd tamed the stubborn side of Sakura. With her arms now gone from her sides, he found it easier to trace the side of her body, memorizing every curve. She squeaked under him as his hand brought the strap of her white sundress away from its previous resting place.

Once her right side was done, he changed hands and began to trace his way up to her left shoulder, again moving the strap away. Her dress now felt loose around her chest and her cheeks flushed pink as his mouth left hers. His lips made their way down her neck and eventually rested at the fabric still covering her. In annoyance, he sighed, reaching up with his free hand to untangle one of hers from his hair. She squeaked again as her other hand was freed and both her arms laid beside her. He met her gaze and smirked taking one hand and lightly brushing over her right breast. A small moan escaped her lips and that was all he needed to hear until the stubborn fabric was pulled down to her naval. Exposed beneath him, her cheeks darkened and she gasped as once again he trailed kisses down her.

He lightly kissed every inch in a direct line from her the space between her collar bone to her naval and she moaned in annoyance. He smirked knowing what she wanted and his mouth finally found its desired location, resulting in her hands tangling in his hair once more. His tongue circled her hard nipple and her want within her grew. He smirked against her flesh as he nibbled roughly and she let out soft moans, assuring him that she was enjoying it. His free hand began to gather the rest of her dress and push it up over her hips exposing her bottom half. A rough gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her panties down by the top hem.

The cool breeze brushed against her, but was soon replaced with the warmth of Sasuke's hand. As he played with her wet folds, she responded with loud moans and gripping his hair tighter. He grunted from the pain emerging in his scalp but quickly was brought back to the reality before him as Sakura screamed due to the rough pinch of Sasuke. He removed his mouth from the mound and smirked to her, "Does the stubborn blossom like that?" He pinched her clitoris once more, his smirk growing. "What do you say to this?"

"Sa-Sasuke!" She screamed out beneath him as he plunged one finger into her, the wetness covering his hand. She began to pant as he created a steady rythm with his finger increasing tempo as she pulled at his arm. "Ah-Ahhh! MORE!" Sasuke didn't hesitate as he added another finger and pumped harder, her hands fumbling with his arm to pull him farther into her. "SASUKE!" She rasped out digging her nails into the skin on his arm and arching her back.

He chuckled darkly as leaned down to kiss just below her naval. He had his eyes locked on his target, his mouth hovering just above her folds, his breath trailing down to her core. Her body shuddered and he smirke, placing a soft lick over her clitoris, before locking it between his teeth hungrily. She couldn't hold it back any longer as he pounded his fingers in and out, his tongue ravaging her. She arched to his fingers and tongue, screaming his name as she came. Pleased with her first time, he greedily licked up all of her juices and had her watch as he slowly licked his hand clean. She panted and he met her lips with his, making her taste her essence. He nuzzled her hair with his nose as he pulled her clothes back on for her.

"I wish we had more time, love." His breath traveled down her face. "SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto screamed from a distance. Sighing, he pulled her to her feet and caught her as she wobbled forward. "A little head-rush?" She glared as he chuckled at her.

"You're hilarious," the sarcasm rolled off her tongue like venom. He placed a kiss on her lips before leaving her. "Stupid bird," she mumbled and squeaked as a dark chuckle echoed through the forest. Sakura made her way back to Hinata and left the meadow, smiling.

_Little did they know a pair of eyes were watching the entire scene, filled with lust, jealousy, and hunger._

**(a/n) I'm sorry it's so short I just couldn't think of anything else. Please R&R and possibly throw in some ideas for me. Love you all :)!**

**-_yourlovelymaiden_**

* * *


	6. Evil to Come

**EEEEEEE! 12 reviews! I am so happy and so many thank you's to everyone!!!!! I'm beginning to think that starting this story was a GREAT idea. I'm so sorry for the wait!!!! I promise to try and update more often, but believe it or not, I am a very busy person. From tennis conditioning and school work, the only time I can write without getting yelled at are thursdays, fridays and the weekends. **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: How would you like me to go about killing the person we both hate so much? Please tell me and be as merciless as possible. Thanks ;)**

**Now on with the story.....**

**(no i still do not own naruto)**

**

* * *

**

_..._

_Little did they know that a pair of eyes were watching the entire scene, with full of lust, jealousy, and hunger._

"You know it's bad when you already miss him and he's only been gone for minutes," Sakura said with a sigh to Hinata, making their way home. The two girls laughed with one another oblivious to the fact there were eyes watching them as they proceeded farther out of the dark forest. "I'm not sure how to hide this from my mom though. I bet she already knows that a demon got his taste of my blood. She always was way to protective..." She let out a deep sigh, emphasizing how much of a pain it was going to be to try and explain this to her mother.

"Maybe, she won't even notice," Hinata tried to sound encouraging, but it didn't seem to phase Sakura's mood. "I'm sure it won't be too bad, maybe no one will ever know but us?" A deep laugh was heard from around them and both girls had chills run up their spine as it became louder. "Sakura, maybe we should hurry..." Hinata's voice shook, revealing how scared she was becoming. "Come on. Let's just get out of here." She reached for Sakura's hand, instantly thrown away from her and was knocked out as she came in contact with a large tree.

"Hinata?!" Sakura quickly prepared herself hovering over her friends body, trying to find the source of their fear.

"Well, well Princess...It would seem you're hiding a dangerous secret..." the voice chuckled menacingly. "What will mommy-dearest do if she were to find out her own daughter had been doing suggestive things with a demon tonight?" Red eyes narrowed in the shadows, locking in on Sakura with hungry, lustful eyes.

"Satoshi...you bastard. I figured you'd crawl out of your hole when I was most vulnerable. Coward..." she growled, barring her teeth. "You should learn to take no for an answer."

"Oh so you're telling me to learn the right things when YOU are the one breaking the rules...It was quite a sight, you and your precious 'Sasuke-kun.' I did enjoy the show and the sound effects were perfect," he smirked, his eyes roaming over her body. "What will he think when I take away your purity before him?" Before Sakura could make a defensive move, Satoshi had her hands pinned above her, backing her into the nearest tree. "Soon, you'll be screaming my name..."

**_To Sasuke and Naruto_**

Something wasn't right with Sasuke as both boys slowly made their way home. Sasuke looked all around him and eventually stopped. All he had been seeing was withered cherry blossoms and a pain in his gut was twisting time and time again. "Teme?" Naruto said in a still voice. "I think something's wrong...I feel like Hinata is slipping away." Naruto's gaze met Sasuke's and both boys' hearts stopped as their gaze focused on the trail behind them, then back to each others. Without hesitation, both ran back the way they had came with great haste, fearing the worst. Thank goodness they had possessive natures that always kicked in when competition showed its ugly face.

* * *

**_In an Outer City village..._**

"Well this trip will be more than successful," Temari laughed, slicing homes apart with her fan, causing the forest beings to run in panic. "Come on TenTen, cut them off already! I'm starving!" The dusty blond, yelled with authority as the weapon-addicted girl jumped from the shadows, flinging kuani into as many villagers' legs that she could lock on to. Many fell to the girls excellent strategy, others escaping into the forest.

"I'd say we managed to gather up a few dozen of them," TenTen smirked, picking up a teenage boy. "Don't you just smell delicious..." The boy cowered in fear, trying to break free from her hold as her fangs grew ever closer to his throat. "Simply delectable -- "

"Put the boy down," cool metal was on her neck and she heard Temari snarl from behind. TenTen moved quickly as she threw the boy aside, turning on her heel to face the man behind her with a weapon of her own. The man had dark brown hair that fell down to his lower back and eyes that were white with a small tint of lavender, with obvious veins evident in all areas around them. "Now leave," the man spoke coldly, but behind his words their was something foreign. TenTen didn't know what to make of it when her heart beat rapidly against her rib cage and her throat ran unusually dry.

"And if I were to refuse forester?" She clenched the handle of her sword tighter, putting all her weight on her front foot to push him away.

"Well, you'll die a demon's death." The man said strongly, trying his hardest to make his eyes narrow into a hateful glare.

"Neji, just kill her already," said the other man, now in a heated battle with Temari. "How hard is it to slice her head off?!" Quickly, his attention was taken once again by the demon before him as she prepared to send a gust of wind toward him. He countered by jumping into the darker shadows to strengthen his own attempting to send them after Temari as she was busy attacking him. A splendid idea if he actually could find the strength to kill her...(the whole forest being curse of only loving one being was beginning to be a bitch with a sense of humor making demons and forest beings fall in love.)

"You try that yourself and see how it goes Shikamaru. You can't avoid this by sleeping!" Neji snarled back, his ears still ringing from previous clangs of metal that were the result of blocking the many weapons TenTen threw at him. He knew very well what was happening to him and also knew that he could not avoid his fate. A believer of pre-determined destinies, Neji knew that he must embrace this regardless of consequences for his treason. Nonetheless, he knew that he wouldn't be the only one. Shikamaru and both demon girls were as far in as he was and unfortunately they'd have to work together if they wanted to live. With new found strength, Neji caught TenTen's sword with his bare hand and stopped her in mid-attack. "_You_ can't avoid it either." His gaze solely rested on her eyes and she tore away from the forceful gaze.

"W-What do you mean? I-I have nothing to do with the madness you speak of!" TenTen threw her arm up in attempts to escape, but she failed due to his strength.

"You know what I mean. Can you honeslty rest easy with me dead?" The words rolled off his tongue with such venomosity causing her stubborn behavior to be replaced by anxiety and realization of the curse now upon her. He had seen right through her with no trouble at all. He hadn't asked her a question, merely stated the truth. She couldn't kill him -- only love him. Fate was beginning to seem more a jest to her, but who was she to criticize fate? Reluctantly, she faced the forester once more with a placid visage, knowing they'd die together if it came to those measures.

"Temari! You can drop the act now! They both realize it!" Shikamaru's sudden yell caught both lovers attention in the form of glares.

"Act?!" TenTen snarled through clenched teeth and a locked jaw.

"Sorry Shika. I had to make it believable," Temari said with a subtle laugh, ignoring the deepining glare on her back. "You don't honestly think I'd hurt you, do you?" She raised in eyebrow, suggesting he answer correctly.

"Troublesome..." he muttered under his breath. Furious, TenTen quickly took Temari by her collar, pulling her closer.

"You didn't tell me?!" She screamed in a whisper.

"Well obviously TenTen, it was dangerous to speak of it. So instead I kept hunting with you until we found the guy you've been dreaming so erotically about. And well we have so...yes this is my mate, Shikamaru." She pulled herself out of TenTen's death grip and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, playing with a strand of loose hair. TenTen glared daggers at her until a strong, yet loving hand rested on her shoulder.

"Enough TenTen, she did it for the best. At least now, I have an explanation for why Shikamaru always has to spend hours in the shower after a hunting hour," Neji smirked mischieviously as TenTen turned a pink at the sexual comment and the conversation going on between Temari and Shikamaru. Lovingly, he spun her around to face him, his face now mirror of hers. "So these dreams you have of me...?" he said with a small hint of wanting to know the details. She shook her head, trying to rid the heat rushing to her face as he raised a wantful brow.

"It's nothing!" She squeaked out.

"Oh it's something alright! Don't worry Neji, I can fill you in. TenTen does like to talk in her sleep..."

"TEMARI!!!!"

* * *

**_Back to Sakura_**

"Get your filthy hands off me you pervert!" Sakura screamed as Satoshi began to brush her cheek tenderly, her body trembling due to anger and fear. She didn't want him to be her first...that was meant for Sasuke alone when she was ready...and right now she wasn't ready and this man was most definately not her Sasuke-kun.

"Relax dear, I'm only preparing your nervous system for my touches to come. I don't want you completely oblivious to what's going on here. More or less, I don't want you to be able to replace my face with your darling raven. You will scream my name Sakura." He rasped in her ear, biting the lobe once his statement was complete. She was begging for Sasuke to sense her fear and run to her rescue, but everything was beginning to seem lost. More time was passing and the forest seemed empty to her. She held back the thought of Sasuke not saving her because in her heart she knew he would make it without tardiness.

"Why can't you just take no for an answer?!" She sobbed out, crying for Sasuke to save her and her virginity. The sick man only laughed at her pleaing attempts.

"You'll like it. I promise. Besides, no matter how much you wish to run, you can't. Prepare yourself dear," He chuckled darkly, forcing his lips to hers. She knew she couldn't run, her powers weren't going to come back to her grasp for another hour due to the draining, but by then it would be too late. She was defenseless against this man for an hour and it seemed that was all he would need...

* * *

**so how was it? good yes? I will try and have the next chapter up by next week sometime. **

**and for all those who hate Satoshi and want to see him dead...review and lend me some of your dasterdly and evil ideas involving his death. :] MWAHAHAHA.**

**well happy reading :]**

**_-yourlovelymaiden _**


	7. Revenge to Have

***Screaming* Thank you all so much for the reviews....is that 17 i see?! Oh it is! I'm so overjoyed you all love it! I feel so loved in the reviewing world. Which thus leads me to these statements:**

**1. (my favorite reviwer): C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: I love your evil mind :] many ideas taken from your review. It was brilliant, by the way. And yes, yes you would be a demon in my world but you'd be one very cunning, bad ass one. :]**

**2. sasusakufan2357: i'm glad i have you jumping :]. Anyways...thank you so much for being my 15th reviewer. That's right I can count. And oh trust me no one gets away with touching Sasuke's Sakura.**

**3. kira-chan (you know who you are) just for you and the fact we share chem homework, i'll add in a couple death threats and certain things on fire. **

**And now we move onto the story.....**

**

* * *

**

**_Sasuke_**

"I'm not going to lose you Sakura," Sasuke said to himself to keep the drive to save her. He had been ahead of Naruto for some time now, not waiting behind while Sakura was in danger. He'd be damned if anything were to happen to her. The trees were passing as just green blurs as he ran at a supersonic speed, he was only focused on one trail of trees that were slightly greener than others and that would lead him to her scent. From the feeling in his gut he didn't have long until whatever was going to happen to her happened. He began to summon his demon strength as he picked up on Sakura's scent, eventually finding the path. At the start of the new path, he summoned his raven wings in all their feathered glory, enabling him to cover more distance in shorter time. "Wait for me..." he muttered, vanshing.

**_Sakura and Everyone's favorite bastard..._**

"Stop it! STOP!" Sakura screamed out in a hoarse voice as she thrashed in Satoshi's grasp. Satoshi had been trying to accomplish the task Sasuke had managed so easily for twenty minutes now, still failing to remove her dress. It was stuck to her body in tattered strips of grass-stain white. Her face was wet with tears and her lips bled from his violent kisses. She wanted so much for Sasuke to be there right now, to hold her gently, and make all her pain go away. Her attention was pulled away from her face as Satoshi pushed against her harder. "Ah!" She cried out in pain. Her eyes traveling past Satoshi and to the other side of the clearing. In all his glory, Sasuke was there hovering, his eyes pulsing. 'Sick 'em Sasuke-kun,' she thought smiling, her hope restored. **(a/n: that was for you C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only...and well I think it fits nicely)**

"Shh, everything will be --" Faster than Satoshi's bastard mind could comprehend, he was laying 10 feet in the ground yards away from Sakura. As he climbed out of the crater, his eyes glowed with hatred. Sasuke was licking the blood from Sakura's cuts and scratches, instantly healing wounds made by him. Snarling, he took two steps forward, making his prescence known. "It would seem we have an interruption, my dear." Sasuke's eyes flashed to sharingan as he faced the man who had touched his blossom. His demon blood was bloiling within him as the man confidently approached him closer.

"I'm going to kill you...slowly, painfully, and mercilessly," his fangs were growing and the black feathers on his wings were beginning to spread, rippling over his body like some sort of liquid. "You will never touch her again, because you won't have the hands too." He had Sakura step away and in a blink he burst into demon form. He was for the most part a raven, but he still had his arms and hands, although they were now covered in feathers. His eyes glowed, strongly displaying the sharingan and his beak was full of razor sharp teeth. In an instant he pinned Satoshi to the ground with one massive set of talons. He began slowly, by biting off his fingers, each one cracking in his mouth, the bones shattering from razor sharp teeth, leaving a most unique taste. Satoshi squirmed in pain screaming curses as Sasuke ripped off his right hand and left leg at the same time.

"Just kill me!" He begged as more and more blood rushed from his body. The large raven chuckled maliciously above him.

"And why should I give you what you want?" He rasped out, his breath smelling of iron and rust. "It doesn't matter, you're going to die how I want you too." With one swipe of the talons on his hand, he had ripped Satoshi's parts off leaving only the nerve that recognized pain and threw them aside. "Sakura, blossom, care to start a fire?" Sakura walked closer to the scene and approached the twitching and blood spueing male parts.

"If you don't mind, they need to be tenderized first," Sakura's eyes were full of hate as she lifted her foot and threw it down, smashing the organs with no remorse, the blood splattering over her leg and foot. She made sure to smear them into the ground and make an interesting blood pattern as Satoshi screamed out in pain, his voice not audible. She grinned, proud of herself as she wiped her foot clean and felt her strength come back. She put her hand to her mouth and blew softly, the pieces igniting instantly. As the pieces burned, Sasuke smashed the rest of Satoshi's body, leaving only his head and brains. Using the talons on his hand and ripped off his scalp, revevaling a brain in a frenzy. Sasuke threw back his head laughing as he whispered to Satoshi, "Have fun in hell." With one swoop, Sasuke pecked at his brains with a fiery beak and threw the head into the air, watching as the rest of Satoshi vanished in the wind as ashes. Sasuke stood proudly, now in regular form as Sakura threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" She wiped her tears on his jacket. "I'm so glad you made it!" His warm arms found their way around her, and he embraced her tightly.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Sasuke, I can't use my powers for an hour after a draining. No forestress can. It's a down side to being a female of my kind. I'm sorry, I should have told you Satoshi was after me..." Sasuke snarled and she fell silent as his eyes jumped from onyx to crimson.

"You're telling me that bastard has been after you for a while?!"

"Sasuke, I know! I should have told you, but I didn't think about it. He was banished from the kingdom anyway...I didn't think I would end up defenseless in the forest. I'm sorry," she trembled from his intense stare and found it hard to remain calm. Sasuke's eyes were released from their intent to kill and red faded into black.

"Anyone else that I should know about?" He closed his eyes trying not to scare her again.

"Not that I am aware," Sakura replied trying to regain her composure. She noticed Sasuke had relaxed and his breathing was normal again, making her also feel at ease once more. "You should probably get home. The hunting hours are close to being over and I don't want you getting in trouble -- " She found it hard to speak with his lips on hers, as they molded perfectly together. They ignored Naruto and the, now awaken, Hinata as the two resurfaced from the forest brush. Naruto had hidden her with him as Sasuke was dealing with Satoshi. Sasuke's lips moved in perfect synch with hers as the kiss was deepened and he pulled her closer. Crackling was heard and immediately Sasuke's wings had returned and he was in front of Sakura, protecting her from any danger. Both boys had snarls rippling in a continuous medley as the crackling noise came ever closer.

"Sakura Haruno!" A shrill voice echoed through the clearing and both girls froze in horror. Opposite of them, Sakura's mother planted her feet firm on the ground, a hateful mask on her face. "What has come over you child?!" She advanced forward, seeking to rip off Sasuke's head until it was Sakura now in front of him. "Move Sakura," her mother growled, commanding obedience.

"It's not what you think, let me explain." Sakura pleaded to her mother.

"Explain what? That demon has your taste in his memory and I will not allow him to live." She glared down on her daughter, trying to reach the boy behind her.

"You know a curse of a forester better than anyone mother...and I'm telling you right now that the man behind me is important to me." Sakura's mother fell back horrified that her own daughter had fallen in love with a demon and refused to believe that it was true.

"You don't know what you're talking about. This has only happened once and it was never to happen again!" Her mother desperately pulled on her daughter's arm, but Sakura remained strong.

"Mother, don't be like me. I'm telling you that it has happened again and that you cannot deny fate...I tried to believe it wasn't true myself, but in the end...I wound up back in his arms. Don't you see mother? Fate is begging us to change the way species see each other. It's tired of the constant battle between us and them..." Sakura's mother retreated back several paces and hung her head low.

"You two," she addressed the boys, "better leave before you miss clock-in..." Sasuke and Naruto looked to their lovers and quickly departed before the queen had anytime to change her mind. Both girls intertwined arms, awaiting for the queen to speak again. A long silence passed before the queen looked them in the eyes, "It's time you both know the entire truth. Come along now." They followed closely behind the queen as they made the long journey home. They had a long history lesson in store...

* * *

**yay all done for this chapter! The next chapter will be a bit of history and will explain how exactly their world came to be how it is now. So on that note...please review and I will try my hardest to update sooner, but my birthday is next week so there may be a bit of a wait...Anywho, please leave nice reviews :]**

**-_yourlovelymaiden_**


	8. Secrets to Tell

**oh my ! thank you all sooo much ^^ ! I just couldn't stay away after those reviews and since my b-day was two days ago, I decided to update. And thank you to the many who wished me a happy birthday =]**

**Oh and Alexis...THANK YOU FOR THE HUGE COOKIE CARD! IT WAS DELICIOUS! I LOVE YOU BEST FreINd! :) And thank you for all the peanut butter. You know me so well :)**

**1. C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: i apologize the drama took away from the lovely gore...i'll make up with this interesting history lesson. I hope you enjoy the twists. :]**

**2. sasusakufan2357: ohhhh my i loved your sound effects! and those are lovely flags, did you make them yourself? :]**

**3. kira-channnnnn :] : ahhh! thank you so much for your review kira-chan, i absolutely loved it because i could see you doing all of your typed actions . . and thank you for your praise and i promise you will LOVE the history lesson. Oh and if I ever catch you reviewing during school again I WILL kick your ass. Ohkay? =] and hurry up and freaking upload your story already i'm dying to read it and then revfiew :)**

**4. Sasuke is Hot 0012: thank you for your love of my story :] . **

* * *

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

When my mother said she wanted to talk to us, I was sure she had changed her mind and would ban us from ever talking to the boys again. She looked worried and somewhat on edge with nerves as if something devastating were about to happen. I had never seen her so worried except the months after dad died. I wanted to apologize to her for becoming a traitor, but she wouldn't allow me to speak and she made sure my voice was silenced. Beside me Hinata shuddered, frightened that she would never see Naruto again and have to live alone for the rest of eternity. In all reality, no matter how hard she tried, things like this hit Hinata's fragile mind like thousands of huge bolders. She was always nervous when it came to people she cared about and I could see how much this anxiety was tearing her apart. As any best friend should, I draped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, humming a soft melody that was always her favorite. She took my hand and held it tightly as we came to the palace doors. With the small amount of confidence I had left, I pulled the loose strands of my pastel pink hair behind my ear and brushed Hinata's midnight blue hair from her eyes, reveling her tear stained lavender eyes. _Good, we both look like a mess. _**"You especally." **_Now's not the time for jokes, dear inner. _**"Or sarcasm, dear outer." **_Seriously, we could be kept from Sasuke forever and then both you and I would be out of things to do._** "Not to mention, no one to have _fun_ with." **_Would you shut up already? I'm trying not to fall apart. _Something in my voice made my inner silence and remain quiet. I'm positive it was the constant cracking of my voice as I tried to hold back my tears.

My mother, still depressed, led us to the lowest point in the castle...my father's grave. I don't know why she took us to his tomb, but I was sure she had good reason. The dim room had flickering candles hung from the ceiling and walls as an especially bright flame was lit over my father's coffin. She snapped her fingers and two stone chairs rose from the earth as she invited, more like commanded, for us to sit in. Wearily, we sat, our hands now locked together for much needed support. I watched as my mother silently shuffled across the large room to the alter dedicated to my father and our family name. On the engraved table, a chest sat surrounded by a white skin made from my part of my father's blood. Timidly, my mother reached out her shaking hand to touch the lock on the chest. Her hand easily slid past the barrier and the chest was opened with no difficulty what-so-ever. I froze along with Hinata as she turned to face us, a book in hand. The book was fairly large and not a typical book from the library. It seem tattered and worn. The pages were a blackened yellow with multiple knotches.

She sat across from us, her eyes scanning the cover of the book, hesitating to reveal the pages behind it. I watched as she took a deep breath and opened the old document, her eyes widening some. "Sakura. Hinata." She said ensuring she had the utmost attention. "You two are not the only ones whom fate has delt this life on. One other forestress had been given the same dealings. That forestress being myself and the demon being your father, Sakura." I felt my blood run cold as that sentence escaped the safety of her throat. I never knew that my father was a demon, he had hid it so well. "He was killed by your grandfather...his father...the demon king. Your grandfather then replaced himself with a lesser demon, the one your father killed. Ever since, I had heard rumors that he would stop at nothing to kill you and myself, but when nothing happened I figured he had just said that. The Demon King burnt the treaty and I took the blame. The past few years, your father's good friends turned on us, all except one. His name is Itachi and he has been a spy, dedicated to me just as he was to your father. Thanks to him I found out the Demon King developed the Akatsuki to hunt you down and kill you, then come for me. Upon that, Itahci also stated that Satoshi was employeed seperately to kill you should the Akatsuki not do so first. Sakura, you and Hinata are no longer safe. They will come after you and Hinata." I fell back farther into the stone chair as if I were paralyzed. My entire life this secret was kept from me, but for good reason. And frankly, I wished it had stayed secret. Knowing that a band of assassains were after me and the my grandfather was the employer made my body cringe.

"Sakura, not only has fate chosen you to love a demon, it has also planned your future. This book is the history of our ancestors as well as a prophecy. You and four others are to overthrow the Demon King and ensure that peace reign between both civilizations. It also entitles you to bring the peace and combine both kingdoms into one, breaking it into five sections, of which each of you will rule. Thus ensuring peace be maintained. A dificult journey is ahead my child, and for you too Hinata. Any forester should fall in love with a demon, they are apart of your reformation team. Sakura, I'm sorry i kept this from you, but you know how over protective I am...I didn't want to see you die!" My mother burst into tears and I felt ashamed for wanting to yell at her. It was not her fault and she already lost dad. For my protection she kept things secret and I was happy that she loved me so much still. Aside from all the negative, I was happy. Sasuke and I could still be together and finally rid the world of a merciless and malicious king.

"Mother, please, do not cry. I'm not mad at you. I'm just scared. What if I mess up? What if I die? What if we all die?--" The questions spilled out of my mouth continuously and it was Hinata who eased my worry.

"Whatever happens Sakura, we will not die. I promise you we'll always be together and we'll take down your grandfather. I promise you that." Hinata's fear had ceased and she had immense courage. Hinata's determintation slapped me back into reality. I nodded to her and then turned to my mother, who still bowed her head in shame.

"Mom, I promise that your dream of a peaceful world will come true. Hinata and I can be strong, and with Sasuke and Naruto, we can take down grandfather." I tried to smile to her and reassure her, but nothing ever got passed her. She knew I was uneasy and took me into a motherly hug.

"Be safe from now on. Now pack somethings and I'll send for your mates." As if the weight on her chest was taken, she smiled at me with warmth and care as she left the book in my hands. I stared at the document and the picture inside. Out of the five girls, she could make out three and the men, four. The clothes were slightly more royal but she definitely recognized herself, Hinata and a certain loudmouth, fashion-obsessed blond.

"Hey look Hinata, Neji and Shika are in here too." I pointed to the pictures and Hinata sighed in what sounded like immense relief. I'm sure it was because we knew most of the people in the prophecy picture.

"I'm just glad Naruto-kun and I can be together. I thought for sure that would end differently." I forced a smile to my face, trying my hardest to lift the expectations of my shoulders. Hinata and I were in for one hell of a destiny.

* * *

**_Sasuke's P.O.V._**

It was one thing to kill that bastard, even though there was no question as to letting him live, but for the Queen to let him, a demon, go unscathed after touching her daughter in more ways than one was an entire story within a story. I shook the water from my hair and wrapped the towel around my neck once fully clothed. I made sure to take a thorough shower so that Kiba would leave me the hell alone. Whether or not Sakura's mother came after me, I knew that he was in far deeper than expected. I shut off the light and slumped down onto my bed, a heavy sigh escaping my lungs. Forgetting any danger I was in, I came to miss Sakura and her scent. Everything about her made me cringe in excitement. Had Naruto not interupted us, I'm sure I'd be in a completely different state. **"Could it be that you'd be replaying your love over and over again in your mind?" **_Oh, it's you. Long time no see dearest inner... _**"I'm glad you missed me. And quit avoiding the subject. I know how much you want THAT." **_Is that a crime? She is my mate. _**"At a time like this, I'll agree with you, but I still hate you." **_Yeah, well it's mutual. _

Our long conversation was interupted by the slam of my shutters against the walls adjacent from my current stature. The wind, which had suddenly picked up, flushed into my room, spinning in loose papers in its wrath. I sat up, expecting to fin Karin at her mischeif again, when instead I found a letter on the floor. Cautiously I picked up the yellowed envelope and broke the seal. Inside were clear instructions written in perfect script and signed by Queen Serena. Carefully I read over her script, making sure not to miss anything. Her instructions were simple and said _"Sakura's waiting for you_", which was all I needed to know. I tucked the small paper into my pocket and packed a small knapsack with the noted items. Once done he disappeared into Naruto's room and packed the same bag, then proceeded to drag the heavy sleeper out the window and down the street.

* * *

**_At the Demon King's Castle..._**

"What do you mean Satoshi has been killed?!" The king snarled in viscious venomocity, his rage causing spontanieous explosions of flames. He grabbed the scout who had given him the news and hung him in the air. "Who killed him?!" He spat at the trembling man.

"We-We believe it was Sakura, your highness. Her foot prints were all over the area and also found smashing some parts of his body." The man felt his spine crack as he was thrown against the wall in a flash. King Saehara pounded his large fist into the arm of his throne chair, supressing his want to change into his demon form.

"Clean that up," he growled to the maids. "And you..." his eyes narrowed at the lieutenant of the injured man. "Fetch Sasori. He's got quite a pest to take care of..."

* * *

**ne, what did you guys think? like, yes? I thought I was very clever. MWAHAHAH. Anyways I have updated after a wonderful birthday (btw, let the record show...I HATE TRICK CANDLES, they ruin any chance of having a birthday wish come true.)**

**Review or I will hunt you down ;) **

**_With love - yourlovelymaiden_**


	9. Journey to Begin

**oh my goodness :) thank you so much for your lovely reviews everyone. *tears of joy* I'm so happy. Oh anyways it's time to get started...*clears throat.***

**1. sasusakufan2357: *feels cloth* OH KAMI those are soft!!!! Are you a master in the art of weaving?!! GOOD KAMI! And he really is isn't he? *evil grin* but you and i both know sakura loves it. :]**

**2. : *takes candle* thank you so much. I love this better than the trick candles that i had on my cake. I can actually make a wish with this one *smiles proudly***

**3. Sasuke is Hot 0012: *hands a box of tissues with a bow on it* in case you ever need some again. Thank you so much for the review.**

**4. Kira-channnnn: you know kira-chan, darling *narrows eyes* i really should hit you for some of the comments made in your review, but that's what chemistry and geometry is for, ne? *cracks knuckles* and I never want to see your smart ass motions and statements unless you're giving me praise. GOT IT? *relaxes* now then, i pick all of the lovely things you said at the end of the review *smiles proud of her self* and update your damn story *narrows into a glare once more* or else *SNARL***

**Alexis: i loveee you bestie and please tell edward to quit competing with emmett, he runs off all the time which means i can't well...you know. **

**STORY TIME (Sorry for the long wait *cringes in fright of any possible flames*)**

* * *

**_Sasuke's P.O.V. _**

The night hours came quietly in the desolate parts of the forest, the same parts I was instructed to meet Sakura at. The wind whistled softly through the branches of the trees in a sort of trance as the grass danced under the sight of my eyes. I had stared at the exact spot, ignoring the mumblings of Naruto, and waited ever patiently for my cherry blossom to bless me with her irresistible scent. I became anxious as every second passed, but remained insuperable.

My mind ran wild with thoughts of how we'd live our new life waiting and slowly devising a plan to rip apart the demon society from within, thus making it vulnerable for attack. I knew for a fact that my brother was close to the king, but something seemed wrong about his allegiance ever since he joined the band of demons to kill Serena and Sakura and as his brother I knew him all too well.

He constantly messes around with other women, forestress and demon, and has a bad habit of playing all of his 'girlfriends'. He truly sickened me as a man and I'm sure he isn't just obsessed with women. I honestly don't know his sexual orientation, but I'd rather not know the inner workings of my brother's love life. That would be a terrible thing to dwell on.

The pale moon glistened and the dew on the grass made the air smell pure and clean, making it easy to smell the sweet, mouth-watering scent of my mate. I knew not how far she was, but that she was coming and for the dobe's sake, with Hinata. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, letting out a deep sigh, showing all the more of his frustration. It was only a matter of time until I would have to put up with his annoying voice.

"Teme," I spoke to soon... "Where the hell are they!? I'm starving here!" I cringed at the thought any woman would moan out his name, let alone let the idiot ravish her neck. I shook my head furiously, trying to scrape the image from my subconscious when the ruffling of leaves distracted me. I turned, her scent fully in my memory, and saw my Sakura, in all her goddess like glory. The moon fell softly across her pale face and her eyes gleamed with happiness and joy. I ignored as Naruto lept up and stole Hinata away; all I could see was Sakura, standing across from me and her pastel pink hair dancing behind her in rhythm with the excess of her dress. Innocence is what anyone would expect, but I knew her better and dressing like that was surely not the best idea around me.

"It's about time you showed up." I sarcastically spat, standing my ground firmly, to see if she was just as happy to see me. She rolled those perfect emerald orbs and glided toward me, a trail of soft, inviting cherry blossoms following her. She stood at my front, looking up at me into my eyes, a small, caring, gentle smile forming her lips.

"I had business to take care of," she said to me, never breaking eye contact, and managing to keep her small smile. I was desperate to know what she was thinking, but I kept silent, mesmorized by her soft, delicate voice. "Mother said I'm to take the 'chosen ones' to the temple on the Western Sea. She said we'd be safe there and it's be the best place to live while we plan against my grandfather." I felt my eyes widen and my heart sink.

"Your grandfather is the demon king?" The words fell out of my mouth trying to maintain the hatred behind them. She nodded to me faintly and lowered her head, the smile forming to a frown. I placed my hand under her chin and gave a reassuring glance. "Do not frown, blossom. I'm here. And I always wanted a reason to kill the king. His rules are to strict for a rebellous soul like mine." She giggled briefly before gazing deep into me again. She rose sightly taking my face in her hands and pushed against me, her lips finding mine. The kiss made my body go numb. It was the first kiss of ours that was loving and not lustful, not saying I don't enjoy our lustful ones.

She pulled back and buried her face in my chest, the heat of her cheeks warming my cool chest. My arms draped around her and pulled her closer creating a sense of protection for her. She nuzzled into my chest and I released a soft chuckle, letting her know she was acting too cute for her own good. "I missed you," she said unexpectedly, "and your scent." I inwardly mocked at how it was just I who had been fawning over her irresistible effect she had on my sense of smell.

"Hn." I said pulling her closer. Life with her was going to be indescribable...

"Well, Well. If it isn't the Princess..."

* * *

**_South of Sakura and Sasuke..._**

"Temari, they're catching up!" TenTen panted out of breath from an all day chase. "How the hell are we going to lose these damn foresters?!" She bit down, clenching her jaw, pushing to fasten her pace. Temari was ahead, her four ponytails falling loose from the four corners of the back of her head. Her fan scratched and beaten was hung over her shoulder, crashing against her back with every jump.

"Now's not the time for a temper, TenTen," a calm voice came from beside her. Neji took her hand, reassuring her and ran alongside her. "Sorry, but they won't trust us anymore so our plan of stalling them will no longer work." Branches crackled as Shikamaru was at the head of the team, beside Temari, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Well do you have a plan, genius?" Neji growled to him.

"Troublesome, but it may work. Neji how many are there?" Neji's lavender eyes, same as Hinata's, focused sharply on the pursuers and concentrated for many seconds. "About 13, too many to handle in combat with our current condition. One of them is Ino as well." Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to formulate a well thought plan. It would take careful execution not to kill anyone, but it was feasible. "Alright. TenTen, place some of your exploding tags on the trunks of the trees when I say go until I say stop. Upon their approach, Neji its up to you to let Temari know when to release a gust of wind to activate the tags. I myself will create a large pit in the earth and conceal it from their eyes. It should slow them down enough for Temari to pull us all into a wind current to the Forbidden Pools. If anyone messes up it's game over and we could die." He couldn't stress the words anymore than he did. "The possibility this will work is 37 percent." Everyone's breath hitched as the words fell from his mouth with hidden doubt. They were dealing with foresters who hadn't begun to use their true powers of nature, while Neji and Shikamaru had already wasted so much by trying to slow them down.

Temari smirked and drew out her fan, "Let's get this party started then." TenTen slowed her pace, descending to the forest floor and reading dozens of exploding tags. She carefully waited for Shikamaru's voice. The silence was taken by the pursuing foresters, putting everyone on edge. "GO!" TenTen reacted by sprinting to every tree at a highly invisible pace, waiting for her cue to cease. Neji watched behind her, seeing the foresters closing the gap they had striven so hard to make.

"Anytime now, Shikamaru," he growled watching as TenTen was a few miles from them, the foresters hot on her tail. Shikamaru waited patiently as TenTen placed the last feasible tags and he drew in a long breath filled with hope, "Stop," He rasped and TenTen lept out of the way to safety, by Neji's side, panting. "Let's hope this works," was all she could muster before she rested down on one knee. Temari opened her fan, revealing the three purple circles and readied herself to release a devastating wind. Neji focused hard on the approaching foresters, while Shikamaru fell to the forest floor hands on the ground. Muttering words, he prepared to open the earth once the tags were activated.

"Three, two...NOW!" Neji grabbed TenTen and cradled her, running behind Temari and crouched, his back parallel to Temari's. Temari pulled the fan across her body and silence fell. She smirked as the air crackled, a gust of wind ran toward the area ahead. The tags, as predicted went off in a domino effect, halting the foresters as they fell into the pit opening beneath them. In the confusion, Temari whisked the group away into an air current, propelling them forward toward the desired destination.

"That wasn't so bad," TenTen smiled feebly. The others scoffed and Temari added a shake of her head. "Easy for you to say, how hard is it to place exploding tags?" TenTen frowned at the statement and her blood began to warm. "How hard is it to fan the damn air?" Temari, of course, took offense. "Exucse me, but it's a lot harder than sticking damn paper to a tree!" Both girls narrowed eyes, cracking knuckles and snarling at the other. "At least I know how to use exploding tags!" "You're just jealous cause my chest size surpasses yours ten fold!" "Your hair is weird!" "Two-bunned freak!" The nagging comments continued, both boys sighing with severe headaches. "YEAH WELL--"

"STOP!" Both boys screamed in unison, the girls turning to them confused, glares molded on their faces.

"Why?" Temari sneered.

"Because it's troublesome," Shikamaru growled, holding his head.

"Besides, you both have a different area you excell in so there's no point in arguing." Neji said glancing down to the ground hundreds of feet below them. Both girls turned back to one another, as if nothing had ever happened. "TenTen I really like your hair when it's messy like that," Temari smiled zealously. "Thanks, and I like your shoes. They really complete the badass look you strive to wear." They laughed and both boys looked to them, each other, and let out a long sigh, both thinking, _okay?..._

* * *

**_Sakura and Sasuke..._**

"It took shorter than I had expected to find you _Princess Sa-ku-ra._" The man with short red hair cooed out mockingly. "You really do make things too easy. You had it easy with Satoshi, but I'm no pushover." He smirked to Sakura who was now behin Sasuke, who snarled visciously toward the man.

"If it isn't the King's puppet...Sasori," Sasuke growled through clenched teeth, barring his fangs at the freak.

"Now, Now Sasuke...we wouldn't want to kill you yet. The King has a special arrangement for you and the other traitors." He stepped forward, grinning mercilessly. Sakura growled and put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him aside. She stepped ahead of him and he took her hand, not happy with her noticeable intentions.

"Sasuke-kun, it's alright. I can take him," she pulled her hand away from him, and he stepped back, muscles tensed, ready to jump in and rescue her. She cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face. Sasori laughed and pulled off his cloak, taking a laid back stance, yawning. "Mock me all you want, but you don't even know what I'm capable of." The wind began to swirl around her and the once soft, inviting pink petals, slashed through the wind as tiny blades, whistling in the wind.

"Well, I'm waiting," Sasori said as if bored. Both stood still, holding their place as Sasuke watched for the moment the battle would begin...

* * *

**Well there you have it. Next chapter is a big fight scene and lemon. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, really I am. I've been slammed with conditioning and homework and I try to write whenver possible. I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up in a week. Thanks to all who read and review.**

**With love,**

_yourlovelymaiden_


	10. an SORRY SORRY SORRY

**_okay okay i know what you're all thinking...WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOURLOVELYMAIDEN!!!!-------(gulps) I am terribly sorry I have not updated my story in about a month, but school has been quite overwhelming and i'm pretty sure that the god of fanfiction smites me right now (SORRY!) _**

**_I do very much intend to update before the end of this month, but i will not make a promise i might not keep....I know I know, uncommitted is probably the word you all wish to use along with my name... (sighs) my fault and i deserve those kinds of words, but I am a really busy person. (ASK KIRA-CHAN!)_**

**_Everday I get on and all my good ideas are gone...which is a bitch...but they come back for like two paragraphs....F MY LIFE! _**

**_Okay okay, so you probably want to know why I am oh so busy well....the homework i actually do is time consuming and then i have to factor in tennis and robotics (damn straight i build robots! anyone who has anything to say that is rude can just suck it!) and then i have golf. that's also along with family and food (I do love food)...._**

**_Alot, yes, but I will! will! update soon and I will throw in an extra chapter so you get 2 when i do update. _**

**_Thank you for listening and I AM SO SORRY! I AM AN EPIC FAIL! I feel so bad too...you're all waiting...I'm SORRYYYYYYY (cries, then blows nose, adding a sniff at the end for dramatic effect) _**

**_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! AND REVIEWS OF ENCOURAGEMENT WOULD BE GREAT RIGHT NOW! AND MEAN REVIEWS TOO! THEY'LL MAKE ME WRITE! SORRY!_**

**_(clears throat) yourlovelymaiden_**


	11. A Freak to Kill

**oh my goodness :) thank you so much for your lovely reviews everyone. *gives cookies* I'm so happy I'm giving out free cookies to anyone who reads this chapter! Oh anyways it's time to get started...*clears throat.***

**1. C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: you've started a rally! HAZAH! **

**2.. sasusakufan2357: MASTER OF WEAVING!? DAMN I SEE YOU! oh and duh, it wouldn't be sasuke if there wasn't a lemon. XD**

**3. Sasuke is Hot 0012: lol, my story is turning you bipolar?! WHOA. Can i get cool points for that? XD**

**4. Kira-channnnn: hell yeah im making a freaking better grand canyon with my cliffies and im going to name it something clever with my name in it cause i carved it! Take that ARIZONA! XD**

**Alexis: i loveee you bestie and please tell me you've gotten to read this part by now. lol. **

**STORY TIME (Sorry for the long wait *cringes in fright of any possible flames*) or should I say FIGHT time? *punches air* GET READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED SASORI!**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"Sasuke-kun, it's alright. I can take him," she pulled her hand away from him, and he stepped back, muscles tensed, ready to jump in and rescue her. She cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face. Sasori laughed and pulled off his cloak, taking a laid back stance, yawning. "Mock me all you want, but you don't even know what I'm capable of." The wind began to swirl around her and the once soft, inviting pink petals, slashed through the wind as tiny blades, whistling in the wind._

_"Well, I'm waiting," Sasori said as if bored. Both stood still, holding their place as Sasuke watched for the moment the battle would begin..._

**_Third Person_**

Sakura stood firm, a grin plastered on her face. Things were in her favor due to Sasori's arrogance. She knew what she would do to him and she'd make sure to let her grandfather know who he's dealing with. She decided the time had come and softly tapped the ground with her foot. Sasori stood, laughing as if that was to do him harm. Little did he know she had something in store.

Seconds after, the ground tremored and began to split apart beneath him, leaving little room to keep his balance. As an escape he jumped into the air, counter attacking with a kick at her face. Instantly the cherry blossoms swirled to block it and in the process, cut up his leg. "Shit," he muttered leaping back onto the crumbled earth. He looked to his leg quickly to survey the damage done. The petals managed to cut up his leg enough to where the muscle was torn into shreds.

He could no longer feel his leg or manage to put much weight on it and the blood was pooling at his foot. Normally he wouldn't transform this soon in a battle, but he knew now Sakura was something entirely different than the others he had faced before. He decided then if he could not land a punch in his next attack or manage to draw blood, he'd transform.

Sakura smirked knowing that he was having an internal crisis due to the fact he just realised why no one messes with her. "Is it a little too much for your pathetic brain to understand?" She growled, graabing Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke, watching the events, cringed even more for her. He wanted her so bad. The way she moved and taunted effortlessly impressed him and turned him on. He could smell her scent ripening and he waited for her to just end so he could ravish her and all her goodness. Impatiently he gripped the tree behind him and it began to wilt in his grip. His desire was pooling up inside him and he begged for this fight to end.

"The only one who is pathetic here is you," Sasori smirked, hiding his doubt. He knew that if she didn't kill him...the king would. If he were to fail, Sasori would be nothing but a head on the Demon King's mantel, just there for the king's enjoyment.

"Anyone home?!" Sakura had jumped to his side and insulted him by tapping on his head, making hollow noises from her mouth. The very act making Sasuke want her lips between his. Sasori growled, taking her wrist in his cold hands. She wrenched slightly with pain, and he opened his mouth to reveal fangs.

"I know what happens when you foresters have your blood taken...something like you can't use your powers for an hour?" Sakura growled as his lips neared one of her fingers. "You will be the one to die today." He neared ever closer and Sasuke snapped back to reality. He was in the process of jumping on scene until Sasori cried out in pain. The dangerous cherry blossoms had sliced off his head in one pass and the grip on Sakura fell limp as the dismembered body fell to the dust. Sakura frowned and massaged her wrist where it was beginning to bruise. She would have to be on her guard for real now. The last thing she wanted was to die...especially by a freak like this.

She turned to the resting place of the headless body only to find it missing. Instantly she snapped her head to the right and found Sasori, in one piece, smirking dangerously. **"The hell? How'd he manage that so fast??" **_I'm not sure, but most likely he's decided to be serioius now... _The quick conversation was over as Sasori leapt out at her, a blade designed for her alone, in hand. She growled and side-stepped, cartwheeling away as he helplessly sliced air. She snarled as he turned to her again only this time, kicking the sword away and shattering it.

"Nice try asshole," she grolwed cracking her knuckles. He knew this wasn't going as planned and thus decided to use his last resort...demon form. He jumped back and his pupils spread, turning his eyes complete black. He sank to the ground as his torso widened two more sets of limbs grew as his forearms turned to giant pincers, his skin turning to a hard outer shell. From his lower back grew an enormous tail, tipped with a stinger full of deadly venom, towered over his body. Sakura now had to deal with a scorpion demon, known strictly for its potent venom.

Sasuke froze and worry overcame him...what if she were to get stung? That would mean he would be alone forever...if he still chose to live with her being descesed.

"Let's see how you fair now, prinesss," he made clicking noises with his pincers and advaned forward. Sakura in the mean time was simply observing how he was put together. It seemed as though he had interchangeable parts...but that would make detaching his head a bit easier...she took a deep breath and knew what she would do. It was time to use THAT power. The power she had over all the elements...the forbidden powers as some would say. Well she already was a traitor to the country and she knew she needed to end this as quick as possible.

"Too bad you won't be able to," she frowned and looked into his eyes as here's glowed. With a flick of her wrist the cherry blossoms shot at him, meant for a mere distraction as she focuses on the earth beneath her. She could sense it now under her control and pulled her arms out in a swiping motion across her chest, closing her palms. Instantly, Sasori was burried under ground and his head was hers for the taking....or so she thought. Weirdly, his head rolled off and move on it's own, though that didn't mean the poision was gone. Sakura could sense the venom sloshing around in his veins. He laughed at her and she had finally had it with him. She threw her arms at him, the earth capturing him instantly. She then let out a continuous stream of fire from her palms and Sasori continued to laugh.

"It won't work princess!" She smirked and just continues heating his head. Sasuke felt his pants tighten and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. She was just too...

"You know what happens when something very hot cools too quickly?" Sasori stopped his laughing and his eyes were wide with fear.

"You bi--" his last sentence could not escape his mouth as Sakura froze his skull with one breath. The armored skin cracked off and his brains spilled out onto the ground. She crushed them with her foot and then burnt whatever managed to make it. She spat on his ashes and turned to Sasuke, who seemed still.

"Sasuke-kun are you al-------?" He tackled her to the ground with a viscious, hungry mouth...

* * *

**Well there you have it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, really I am. I've been slammed with tennis and homework and I try to write whenver possible. I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up in a reasonible time limit by the end of the day. Thanks to all who read and review. Again...I AM SOOOO SORRY! Also there will be a, most likely, strong lemon. Those who hate that...skip the chapter...those who love it...well you won't be disappointed. **

**With love,**

_yourlovelymaiden. finally back and with a bite!_


	12. A Time to Claim

**okay okay. I know what most of you are thinking..."The hell is the next chapter?!!!!" well as i have stated before, i am very busy and tennis season has started, which may I say it is going quite well and I have been kicking some ass. Now then on top of tennis, my teachers are retarded and have decided to slam me and my fellow classmates with homework (kira-chan you better vouch for this one cause we both know ms taylor's a bitch...and CRAZY).**

**So the chapter? yes yes it is finished and now worthy to be another chapter of this amazing story. Which, thus, leads me into the thanking/responding to you reviewers. **

**Kira-chan: *growls* you better not make any more hints in your reviews...I'm not a complete idiot! How could I forget that Sasori is a puppet! IT's freaking weird...it just freaks me out. *gets the chills then relaxes* thank you for reviewing Kira-channn =)**

**1. C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I figured you'd like to know since you just love lemons, which there is no problem with them; I do enjoy them too, this ENTIRE chapter is a lemon.**

**2. sasusakufan2357: um, duh. We both know that Sasuke just has to turn almost everything she does into something that turns him on. Plus he just can't keep his hands off her. =)**

**3. SakuraUchiha44530: oh my goodness. you reviewed three times...3! you are such a good example! and you told friends to read it! oh my goodness. the above two better kepp their guard up, you could very well work your way up in the rankings! A tip of the hat to you! And to your friends for listening to you! Oh my I'm so happy. And just because you have impressed me I will make it my BEST effort to update more often. (all of you better thank her RIGHT NOW!)**

**LEMON TIME =)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"You bi--" his last sentence could not escape his mouth as Sakura froze his skull with one breath. The armored skin cracked off and his brains spilled out onto the ground. She crushed them with her foot and then burnt whatever managed to make it. She spat on his ashes and turned to Sasuke, who seemed still._

_"Sasuke-kun are you al-------?" He tackled her to the ground with a vicious, hungry mouth..._

_**In continuation to the above:**_

He didn't grant her time to speak or do anything. He waited for her entire fight, restraining his hunger for her lips and every other part of her, trying his hardest not to just tackle her in the middle of her fight. He knew if he were to be disturbed, anything and everything that wasn't his cherry blossom, would be disintegrated and left as ashes. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it, begging her to let her in her mouth. With a soft moan, she obliged and allowed him entrance to her mouth.

His tongue, and member, enjoyed the pleasure from exploring her mouth, taking in her luscious taste, and dominating the kiss. He couldn't take it any longer...he had to touch her.

He broke their kiss, sitting up on his knees, his eyes roaming over her as he rid her of the only thing in his way now...her clothing. He lifted everything off but her panties, leaving the main articles in tact. She shivered from the cool air running over her and Sasuke took the opportunity to capture and dominate her mouth once more.

She fought back this time, taking hand fulls of his hair into her strong grip to pull him closer to her. He held his weight up with the use of his hands and hungrily attacked her further. He left her mouth and nipped down her neck slowly and was satisfied with how wet she was getting just from a passionate make-out session.

He grinned and used one hand to support his weight, while the other decided to trace a memorized path from their last encounter. As his fingers met her shoulder, she let out another soft cry and arched her back, involuntarily, into him. He grinned and his eyes glowed a penetrating red that made her shiver with want.

He slowly traced down her shoulder and across her chest to in between her two large mounds. She closed her eyes, begging almost for him to touch her. He didn't even hesitate to abide as he took one in his hand and still nipped at her neck, brushing her neck with his tongue.

Her heart began to race, making her all the more appetizing to her mate. His mouth made its way down her neck and to its next destination as he began to lick at her collar bone. She moaned softly and he lightly licked downward, kissing between her mounds. His hand was still at work as he pinched her hard bud between his thumb and forefinger. He was more determined as she arched into him more, and then decided to let his mouth have so more fun. He licked around the vacant bud and she whimpered, tremors of pleasure running through her. She tried to pull him closer, but he held his ground. "S-Sasuke...." she whined making him smirk.

Finally he nipped softly and she moaned once more. Her hands left his hair and decided they would do something more drastic. They began to maneuver themselves so that she could rid him of a shirt and partially, his pants. He grunted as her hands brushed the large bulge in his pants and it was enough for him to take the neglected mound in to his mouth and for him to free his other hand, supporting his weight on his knees again.

The hand that had yet to touch her slid its way down her stomach and to the hem of the only article that covered her entrance. She gasped and arched further into him as his hand ran lightly over the elastic. Grinning with hunger, he completely jumped over the drenched area and traced the inside of her thighs. She growled, unpleased with his behavior. He chuckled darkly and touched the elastic at her bikini line, and her growl turned into a lust-filled moan. He left her mound and kissed down her stomach, knowing very well she would enjoy the next kiss more.

He took the hem between his fangs and sharp teeth and smirked as he tore them from her body. She tried to growl, but found it difficult as he playfully licked the beginning of the folds. She moaned and whimpered from his breath heating over her entrance. The more he held off, the more she tightened inside. The coil in her stomach was growing and twisting over and over again. "Sasuke..." se moaned out again, trying to make sure her voice didn't crack.

"I know what it is you want my blossom..." he rasped over her and kissed softly. He hovered there as she pushed his pants and boxers down with her foot and then returned to the position she once was in, only with her legs opened wider. He smirked at this and thought she had waited long enough, his torture session would end and a pleasure session would commense.

He plunged two fingers into her, ready to take things all the way this time. She was his for life after all and not to mention he loved her. She gasped, a silent moan escaping her mouth as she threw her head back and bucked forward into his hand. He responded by increasing his tempo and nibling her clit roughly. "Sasuke!..." she moaned his name, bucking at the pace he set. She could feel the want for him grow, so much it was unberable. She cried out in pleasure as he added another finger, pounding them in and out, showing her he was her Sasuke and that he meant business.

He felt his member twitch as he licked up the fluid spilling out of her...he longed for her and now was the time. As long as he sucked her blood, which he planned on, she wouldn't get pregnant. Eventually, however, the time would come when he would place that seed inside her. He was brought back to reality as Sakura bucked forward moaning. "Sasuke-kun...i need...you ...now..." she panted out bucking forward. He smirked and pulled away from her, placing the tip of his member at her entrance, it receiving jolts as her juices wet his member. He shuddered a bit due to the feelings that over came his body. He licked at her neck and grinned. "You'll have me...doubled." And with that he ran his fangs along her neck...just as he was about to bite...

"Sasuke-teme! Where the hell are you guys?! Are you al----"

"DOBE!" Sasuke screamed, angered beyond imagination. "I'm giving you one second to run to the temple and wait for us there or SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE IT SO YOU NEVER FUCK HINATA IN YOUR LIFE!" Naruto cringed back and gulped.

"HINATA! GET HIM OUTTA HERE! WE'RE FINE...NOW GET THE HELL AWAY! I'M SO CLOSE TO KILLING YOUR MATE RIGHT NOW IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Hinata needed no more of an explaination and quickly dragged Naruto away from the area. Sakura growled and began to curse under her breath. Sasuke growled, almost snarling, until his member reminded him of the current circumstances.

"I'm not done yet..." he hissed and let his fangs brush her neck. Instantly, her growls turned to moans and she pulled at his shoulders. "Sasuke-kun......." she moaned and bit her lip. He licked her neck and slowly sank his fangs in. She gasped and then moaned louder at the coil growing once more. Slowly, he entered her, allowing her delicate core to take him in before acquanting it further. She was amazed at how good it felt, finally, to have him inside her while sucking her blood. Her moans were growing louder and she bucked forward, letting him know he waited long enough.

He grunted and then pulled out, slamming back into her further. She let out another silent scream and threw her head back, beginning to pant and buck at his pace. He thrusted his hips harder and faster as he kept sucking her blood, his high nearing. Her core was wetting him and inside, the walls were tight around his member, perfectly tight, granting him the perfect satisfaction...guarenteeing the perfect moment. He pounded into her faster and moved his hand down to her clit to start pinching it. She cried out his name and scratches down his shoulders, awakening his animilistic instincts. He reached an inhuman pace and he felt his climax creeping up on him. She threw her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her breath stopping until finally the large coil snapped. "SASUKE !!!!!!! AHH-hhhhh.....nnnnnn." she couldn't form anymore words and loud moans and screams escaped into the air. Her noises and juices eventually made Sasuke lose it and he collapsed ontop of her, pulling out and away from her neck.

Both of their muscles had given out and were tingling as their heads were floating. Sakura was panting loudly in rythm with Sasuke and both of them had smiles on their faces.

She eventually curled up next to him and laid on his chest. "I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too," he said back, "even if you made me lose it too damn fast."

"That is not my fault..." she smirked. "I guess you're just not as good as you think..."

"Oh well I guess we'll have to see next time now won't we Sa-ku-ra?" She narrowed her eyes at him, challenging his authority. "I bet you I can make you lose it all over again..." she didn't pause as she gripped his member. He grunted and moaned. "Sakura...don't tease me..." she grinned, formulating her own plan.

_And so the cherry blossom was held gently by the raven's mouth._

* * *

**TA DA! And there you have it! I did it! I updated! HAZAH. I'm celebrating. Who wants a cookie?**

**-_yourlovelymaiden _**


	13. A Plan in the Making

**Now that school is finally over and I am finally a junior and finally have gotten rid of all the classes I hate and my crazy English teacher…THE SUMMER IS HERE. Which means the chapters of this story shall now be longer and updated sooner. It's a win win situation for everyone. I get a tan and you get to read. Brilliant, ne? I thought so. **

**Now I know most of you are just dying to see Karin back in the picture and getting her ass kicked correct? No way! Me too. On that note, expect to see her in this and later chapters until I get tired of her and finally kill her. **

**Also, the other pairings will begin to make appearances as the story progresses (refer back to the prophecy in the history chapter). **

**Itachi's role will also be revealed in the chapters to come and lots of other things as well. **

**Let's start summer off with a bang, ne?**

* * *

_Back at the palace with Sakura's mother…_

"Itachi, I didn't expect you so soon." Her Highness turned around to meet the bowing figure of Uchiha Itachi with soft, gentle eyes of understanding and care. She descended from her throne and touched his shoulder, allowing his crimson eyes to meet her forest ones. He rose and gave a small smile to her for all of two seconds before burying it under the stoic frown he always wore. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has indeed, my queen." He watched as she turned to look out the window. "I have some information for you on Akatsuki." Quickly she turned to him attentively listening to what he had to say. "Sasori is dead at the hand of your daughter. Furthermore, I recorded her last heading to the western temple on the sea with my brother, Hinata, and Naruto. They should rendezvous with another group of chosen ones within the next few days."

"That's four couples, what of the fifth?" He shook his head and she frowned, clearly in deep thought. "Have any other demons gone missing since the chosen ones have been gone?"

She looked up as Itachi handed her papers with profiles on four demons. She scanned over each as Itachi provided missing information. "The female, Karin, seems to be leading the group with the intention of finding Sasuke for herself. I never liked her to begin with and Sasuke seemed to complain about her as well, but she's an expert on following trails and I imagine she will stumble upon them within the hour. The big, burly demon is known as Juugo and the freak with the sword is Suigetsu. Juugo has a horrible temper and gets distracted easily, but is very dangerous. Suigetsu constantly nags Karin and is distracted by good-looking females. The last one is Inuzuka Kiba and he was one of Sasuke's room mates who seemed to have a hunch about what he was planning to do." The queen carefully looked over the papers a second time and called to the woman just outside the door.

Ino came in, a sad expression on her face and immediately noticed the presence of a demon, quickly tensing with glared eyes and a hand on a kunai. "He's not a threat Ino," she let the kunai be, but till kept a glare as she approached Sakura's mother. "I'm giving you a very important mission. You wanted to see Sakura again right?" She nodded eagerly, a smile taking over the glare. "Good," she handed Ino the papers and looked to Itachi, "Itachi, I want you to go with her to meet Sakura. You said that the king expects you to be on a recon mission correct?" He nodded. "I want a report from you soon on the Akatsuki's activities and also an update on how my daughter is doing."

"As you wish your Majesty," He bowed and turned to Ino to introduce himself. "Uchiha Itachi," he outstretched a hand for a polite shake. She looked to him then to his hand and snorted with disgust. "Yamanaka, Ino, and I hope you're not expecting me to touch you." He pulled back his hand and growled, "Very well then." Itachi began to walk away, stopping at the door to look to the queen. "Take care of yourself, Saehara is up to something and I don't know what it is yet." She nodded and they left. Queen Haruno reached for the ancient text once more and the final pictures on the prophecy page came into clear view. _Sorry Ino…_

* * *

**Ino's P.O.V.**

I didn't like this guy one bit. No Kami, not at all. He looked a lot like the demon who was in on the attack of me a couple nights ago and the fact he knew the queen didn't make him any less of a demon. He seemed to cocky and acted like he knew everything. And she just had to have him escort me to Sakura! I don't need a damn escort anyway. I was perfectly capable of defending myself. "I don't need you, go away or walk ahead of me or something. You stink." I spat at him and he ignored my anger and took two strides forward.

"Shut up you brat and keep moving." I growled at that remark and ran ahead, leaving him behind.

"I'm not a brat." I stuck my tongue out.

"Really? You had me fooled." I spun around and there he was! The asshole with and attitude! Kami, he was fast. "Keep close or you'll die. Got it?" I growled and stopped where I was.

"I can handle myself thank you very much!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really? You think you can handle yourself around the borders of the Demon Kingdom? Do you know how many demons are out tonight looking for sex and a meal? And do you know how many experienced demons wait for those foresters that think they can handle themselves? Quite a bit and I can assure you they aren't as stupid as Naruto. They will take what they want before you have the chance to react. They'll all take a piece of you and stow you away for later meals." I gulped and began to hear some voices. I hated how right he was. I stepped back to his side a glared as once again we ran side-by-side.

"Don't think cause I'm running along with you means you're right." I tried to sound convincing and braver, but I don't know how well he took it.

"Right, of course not." I hated him…

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Well this couldn't be better. I was stuck with one of the most annoying girls on this earth and she thought she was better than me…how foolish, childish, and stupid. Thanks a lot your Majesty… I sighed and thought it best to just continue on our way so that we would get there sooner and I could pawn her off on my brother and Sakura. The very thought made me smirk.

"What are you smirking about wise guy?" I chose to ignore her and keep thinking of how much Sasuke was going to be so angry with this new annoyance. How very exciting. "Hey! I asked you a question!" I growled and seemed to silence her for a few seconds. "HELLO! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The idiot! She just had to scream…

"Do you want to attract other demons blondie?" I think that shut her up cause her face was red with anger and she glared at me with the intent to attempt to hurt me…foolish brat. The only thing keeping me close to her was the will of the Queen and I swore my life to her after the King passed.

"I see you want her all for yourself Itachi…" Shit…Kisame. He always was after me…literally, the gay bastard. And now he wanted Ino…this was just great. "Yes, she's all mine." I grabbed the brat's wrist and pulled her to my side muttering to her so Kisame couldn't hear…he was a shark…it wasn't hard. "Play along…" she began to panic and I wished she would just shut up.

"Come on Ita-kun…share!" That was disgusting.

"Don't call me that Kisame…it's degrading. And for the last time this one is mine. Find your own shark boy." I picked Ino up and began to walk away, but he was still following. "Come on Itachi…PLEASE!"

"Go away!" I turned around and glared at him and he seemed to fall back a little. I guess I had to do it. I dropped Ino and punched Kisame in the gut knocking him out almost instantly. He never stood a chance against me… "Alright blondie let's go."

"You ass hole! You just dropped me? What the HELL! A little warning would have been nice!!" Oh great… "Hey what are you—," I flung her over my shoulder and vanished to speed things up a bit. It was going to be a long, loud trip.

* * *

_At the Demon King's Palace…_

"What do you mean Sasori is dead?! Are you telling me that my weak excuse for a granddaughter is responsible for killing him?!" He threw the nearest guard into the wall and pounded his fist against his throne nearly cracking it into small pieces of rubble. Saehara turned to the next guard and ripped the spine out of the poor demon and then used it as a spear to kill the two by the door. Any remaining guard hid behind one another in a large disorderly mob watching as the King snarled and ranted out possible ways to make sure Sakura fell into a pile of dust.

"S-Sir?" Saehara turned to the man who broke the silence and snorted. "Uchiha Sasuke has been seen with the forestress along with Uzumaki Naruto…" the poor man cowered in fear as the room fell into a silent time bomb. The King shook with anger and inflicted pain on his own self, screaming into the empty room. "And where are the Akatsuki?!" "W-Well…you said they had the month to rest and train so we're not sure…" the man found himself dying slowly as Saehara looked to him with such a powerful glare it rendered him immobile.

"Find them now…I want Sakura captured and tortured to DEATH!" The men scrambled out of the room, quickly looking for the members of Akatsuki, leaving him alone to think. He pulled out a text of his own with information on his granddaughter. "So I see you're quite the handful…well I won't let that prophecy come true…" He flipped many pages until finding the one he was looking for. "You see dear Sakura…I know weaknesses of yours that you are still unaware of…" He scanned through, passage over passage and he tapped the words he wanted to see. "A mate's death is a forester's agonizing death." The words rolled off so perfectly he smirked and hissed with pleasure.

"Well you seem very happy my King," another hissing noise was heard and the king slammed the book shut. "What are you doing here snake?" The King growled in a low monotone. Orochimaru hissed and laughed simultaneously to make him seem creepier, "I want the boy…Sasuke Uchiha." Saehara thought about it and smirked, "Well, I think we can help each other then…"

* * *

**so i know there is no sasusaku in this one but it had to be done. i mean the king is planning something big and i figured he needed to get pissed and well everything is creppier when the snake is in the mix so TADA! please REVIEW and HAZAH FOR SUMMER =)**

**Kira chan!: yes i have finally reviewed and i want that orange jello damnit!**

**1. C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: you'd be surprised at how many times it's going to be so get out some paper and start tallying! oh and here's another cookie for taking so long to update. *hands cookie***

**2. SakuraUchiha44530: the things initalics are like little random thoughts dealing with some things in the first few. dont dwell on it too much. i dont want you hurting yourself. and you should start being excited because it is summer and i have more time to update. *gives a smile and peace sign***

**3. Sasuke is Hot 0012: hugs back. oh thank you so much! i love hugs and i forgive you for not reviewing in a while. and i am so sorry i haven't updated in a LONG time. lowers head in apology. i sorry**

**4. ShinigamiRyuuko: I promise Naruto and Hinata will have their lemon eventually and yes Satoshi is dead. Also i'm glad my story is a favorite of yours now. and i too am sorry to you for updating so late. forgive me my new fan!**

**HAPPY SUMMER EVERY ONE! *twirls around happy***


	14. HELP!

Okay so you all are wondering of course "why the hell aren't you updating tsukiko-chan?!" if you all most know...it's bad news. SOMEONE STOLE THE SECTION OF MY BRAIN RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS AMAZING STORY, leaving me with....*gulps* writer's block. I am at a blank drawing board here...

"so why don't you get it back?" DID I MENTION THEY LOCKED IT IN SECURITY TIGHTER THAN FORT KNOX! I can see it....it's practically staring me in the face but i can't do anything!

"So why are you writing this to us?" Because i trust all my reviewers and i'd like to say so much so that I am asking for your help and ideas so i can get back on the right foot again! i will take all into consideration. and please i am asking you all for help so i can get the next chapters up. Otherwise i'm not sure how long i won't be able to update.

and C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: what exactly did you mean by you want Itachi? O_o. IF it's as i think...we may be able to negotiate...

Please help me,

Tsukiko-chan(yourlovelymaiden)


	15. Do people knock anymore?

**A/n: thank you to all who helped:] my brain has been retrieved! Warning this chapter will contain a horny Sasuke, a naruhina lemon, sasusaku lemon, and a Karin bashing scene (possibly).**

**To the chapter!**

It was a long road to the Western Temple on the sea and frankly not only were they all tired…Sakura couldn't help but imagine what had happened between her and Sasuke. She craved that passion so much it made her sick…she wanted him and she wanted him now. Hinata could read her best-friend like an open book and she just happened to have an idea of her own formulating in her mind. Out of her keen eyesight she spotted an inn and perked up with a smirk.

"Hey guys, since we're all so tired and it's been a few weeks…maybe we could relax at that inn... You know the one right THERE…with the spa?" Sakura caught on to her plan and as the boys sighed not thinking of other possibilities and ran to the inn, up to the counter and held out her hand demandingly.

"Keys…NOW," she raised her voice and the poor old woman out the counter almost keeled over in fear. As fast as her weak limbs would allow, she handed two room keys over to Sakura and cowered as she hastily exited and entered again pulling a certain Uchiha by the ear. "H-Have a nice stay…" the old woman feebly said completely terrified. "HINATA, pay the woman for the rooms!" Sasuke growled, unhappy with the death grip on his ear, and allowed Sakura to continue to pull him down the hall and into their room. Hinata giggled as her and Naruto entered, his arm around her waist, handing the money to the old woman. "Forgive my friend…she and her husband had a bit of an 'argument' and they needed to settle things." Naruto chose to roll his eyes and bury his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of her. The sweet nature of their relationship made the old woman comfortable again and she perked up, smiling brightly. "Oh, that's quite alright dear. I hope he says he is sorry." She looked to the money in her hand and gasped.

"Keep the change. I think it will be necessary since my friend and her husband might make quite a bit of noise." Naruto chuckled at this and the old woman's eyes lit with gratitude as she carefully tucked the money away. "Let's go Hinata," Naruto tried to urge her along. "Alright," she turned to the woman and bowed gracefully and turned back to Naruto, "let's go Naruto-kun." In seconds he swept her off the floor, into his arms, and down the hall.

--

"Sasuke Uchiha! Don't tease me like this!" Sakura yelled as she pounded her fist against the bathroom door. "Why whatever do you mean my cherry blossom?" He said smirking ruefully behind the mahogany door. "Don't play innocent with me damn it! You can't fucking feel me up and then retreat like a coward!" She said smirking, knowing he couldn't stand that phrase.

"I know what you're trying to do Sa-ku-ra," she growled as he spoke to her seductively through the door. "You're lucky we're at an inn! And that was a dirty move sucking a drop of my blood so I can't use my power - You CHEATER!" She pounded her fists on the door and growled out curse after curse. "SASUKE UCHIHA!" The lock clicked and the knob turned and then he –

--

"Can we PLEASE stop somewhere and rest! We've been walking for days!!!!" Itachi growled and shut his eyes rubbing his head. For the last few days she had been throwing a fit about all the walking. "You want to find your friends right?" She nodded and glared, "With the current progress," she started sarcastically, "it wouldn't hurt to STOP!" She looked to her right and stopped at the entrance to an inn. "And look at how convenient this is! There is an inn right here! And look – it even has a hot spring!"

"Will you shut the hell up if we do?!" Itachi screamed at her, his shraingan gazing into her terrified eyes. He sighed and turned toward the inn, causing her to squeal and run inside. Itachi slowly followed growling as he noticed how much money he had. "It looks like we have to share a room," she turned to him, mouth gaping as he paid for a room. "I'll sleep on the floor, would you pick up your jaw already?" She huffed and took the key from him heading down the hall. Itachi muffled his words and followed the blond down the hall and into the room, where thankfully there were two twin beds. He would have to remember to thank the woman at the counter. "This is a lot nicer than what I expected," Ino said with a hint of a snobbish attitude. "You should be thankful I even allowed this stop! My mission is to escort you safely and then be on my way and frankly I want to be on my way!" He slumped down onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. Ino growled and left the room to venture into the hot spring area; she needed to relax.

"Good riddance, "he muttered in his sleep.

--

Neji signaled the others to stop and Shikamaru sighed, mumbling curses as he saw the hotel resort and hot spring spa. "A HOTEL," the girls exclaimed baffled by the sight of such a nice resort in the middle of a forest, "Are we really staying the night here?" Tenten turned to the stone statue flabbergasted with the idea of him letting them stop anywhere. "I figured since we've been going at it non-stop to reach the temple, we might as well relax, besides we all could use the bath." Temari inconspicuously tilted her head down to take a whiff of herself and immediately ran to the front desk demanding two keys at once.

"H-Here you are," the poor old woman had a heart attack for the second time today thanks to the intimidation of Temari. As the others entered, she threw the key at Tenten and dragged Shikamaru up the stairs to the fifth floor not letting him speak one word.

Neji sighed and looked to Tenten as she nodded and they went about their business of paying the old woman and retreating to their room, which happened to be right across the hall from a certain loud, obnoxious, blond demon.

--

Hinata gulped a bit before taking off her shirt for Naruto; they hadn't officially done anything of this level yet and frankly it was because she was so nervous in this situation. What if he didn't like her because she was still a virgin? What if she wasn't good? Would he leave her for someone else? "Naruto-kun, I-I don't think I can do it…" He lowered his head and sighed. "Hinata for the last time I don't care! I love you remember?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded to him, taking her shirt the rest of the way off. She closed her eyes as she sat on the bed before him and when he was silent for a while she opened one eye to find him licking his lips, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Hinata-chan," he asked taking a stride toward her. She squeaked a bit as he tackled her to the bed, all but his boxers off. He ravished her mouth with his own and licked over her small lips with a hungry tongue, begging for an adventure. As she began to get used to the feeling beginning to pool between her legs she embraced the kiss and opened her mouth on instinct, allowing his tongue to dash in and claim her mouth.

She let out a soft moan as he brushed over her clothed mounds with his palms and reaching her back to unclasp the wretched thing stopping him from what he wanted. She instinctively arched her back and with a soft click, her mounds were set free and Naruto looked down at her grinning. She flushed a darker red as his tongue licked over the bud in her left breast. She couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips, which in turn drove Naruto to begin nibbling with his teeth and kneading the right mound with his hand. She let a louder moan accelerate up her throat and she felt herself reaching for his back. Her instincts were taking over and she figured they would lead her the right way.

Naruto let his other hand reach down her stomach and in a flash he had her naked; she moaned as the chilly air made the liquid that began to gather between her legs cold. Hinata felt his hands moving closer and closer toward her folds and the anticipation was killing her. "I need more!" She demanded, startling him for a few seconds, but making him abide to her wishes as he slid one finger into her core. She moaned louder, driving him further making his pace increase. Hinata began to moan louder and the volume increased…

--

Neji stiffened as he began to turn the key to unlock the door. The noises coming from the room across from theirs made him want to hang himself. "I need more!" He froze instantly, as the voice and phrase echoed through his mind. He sniffed the air and sure enough he smelled his younger cousin Hinata. He rippled with anger and kicked down the door to the room and froze at the sight of Hinata under a demon that just happened to have a finger shoved in her and his mouth on her mounds. Hinata and Naruto froze as their events were interrupted by Neji. Hinata gasped and stumbled on her words, "N-Neji?!"

"Get your filthy hands off her DEMON!" Neji held Naruto by the throat and against the wall, him growling in response. Hinata wrapped in a sheet and Tenten came running in to see the sight of Neji about to end Naruto. "Naruto," she yelled amazed that she would find him in a place like this and with a girl as well.

"You know him?" Neji asked looking to her with a soft face. "Hai; he lived in the same house as me and Temari." He dropped Naruto and glared down to him. "Hinata did he hurt you?"

"NO! Neji, I love him! What he was doing was,"

"You WHAT," he screamed and looked to her. "I won't allow it. If your father knew of this,"

"He won't know of it until we kill the Demon King; and it looks like you love a demon as well," She crossed her arms.

--

"Sasuke," Sakura screamed as he pushed her onto the bed so that her face was on the sheets. He grinned, ripping the clothes from her body, showing not intention of being easy. Already naked, he lifted her up slightly so he could have a hold on her from behind before he pulled her up and to her feet. He nipped at her ear and gently slammed her face to the wall as he felt all over her petite body. She moaned as his hands worked together to massage her mounds and clit slowly, making her beg for more. "Sasuke, FASTER," she growled through half lidded eyes and wet lips. "As you command, princess," Sasuke rasped down her neck, he wasted no time thrusting into her causing her to moan loud with pleasure. He was about to sink his fangs in when…

"SAKURA?!" "SASUKE-KUN?!"

From the doorway was Ino and she looked embarrassed and shocked to find her best-friend having sex with a demon; from the window was Karin and she looked pissed. Sasuke and Sakura looked to each other and in a flash found towels to wrap themselves in. Sasuke looked to Karin and Sakura looked to Ino, ignoring the slut on the other side of the room. "Ino-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother said I needed to be with you…what are you doing with a demon?" She growled glaring to Sasuke. "Ino…I love him and I'm meant to fall in love with him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid you would leave me."

"SASUKE-KUN, I finally found you!" She threw herself in him and Sakura immediately turned to face the scene. "What are you doing her with such and ugly demon?" Sakura growled and pulled Karin off of Sasuke by her hair. "Listen here slut, Sasuke is my lover not yours. Got that bitch?" She began to crack her knuckles and Ino watched grinning because Karin was going to lose, but still unsure about the demon she loved.

"Sasuke-kun has slept with me more than you," Karin bragged.

"But he loves me," she said throwing a punch.

--

**And there you have it; such a lovely chapter, ne? Thank you for your patience and cooperation! Next chapter there will be a broken Karin and possibly another lemon. Until next time =)**

**-Tsukiko-chan**

**Kira-chan: have fun in costa rica =] and you're welcome for this chapter. think of it as a parting gift until you come back.**

**1. C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: i can't give you Itachi, but i will give you Hidan, Deidara, and Kabuto in one big box of "fun" *grin***

**2. SakuraUchiha44530: there's your sasusaku...more to come =) and thank you for the idea *holds up peace sign* **

**3. : oh trust me there is plenty more bashing. LOTS MORE**


	16. AN: It's been a while

To those who love this story,

I would formally like to apologize for my lack of activity and attention to this story. It was not until a few days ago, upon receiving a few e-mails about how new readers have deemed this a favorite, that I thought about this story. Yes, yes I know...you may throw the tomatoes and rotting lettuce now. I myself am ashamed with my lack of dedication. To continue, after the e-mails, I found myself logging in and re-reading the story I had devoted alot of time to and I have decided to see it through to the end. After all, I would feel incomplete if I do not.

However, all should be aware that the updates will occur spontaneously and that I cannot make any promise of a specific date, only that I will update soon. I cannot have a pre-determined update-date for I work two jobs, have school, and tennis. I am the all-around type, if you will.

To those who were so dedicated before my falling out, I am sorry to you all and I hope that you will find it in your sasusaku-loving-hearts, the power and will to forgive me. Of course, I will not be angered should you repremand me first.

And now, I will apologize one last time before saying aideu: I am extremely sorry.

With love,  
_yourlovelymaiden_


	17. A Certain Fangirl to BEAT

***DRAMATIC ENTRANCE* Helloooooooooooo everyone! Yes that's right, it's me, Tsukiko-chan! And damn straight, I'm back! CHA! Please...hold your applause...*bows* now then in this chapter, what you've all been waiting for...KARIN GETS HER ASS HANDED TO HER! *pumps fist out in the air.* But before that...**

**I'd like to first thank certain reviewers...**

**S. KARISSA...you will regret the attitude held in that review of yours...*SNARL* DO NOT TRIFLE WITH ME!  
But, yes thank you for reviewing and see you tomorrow kira-chan! ^^**

**1. Sasuke is Hot 0012: oh yes...it's back...and can I say that i read through all of my reviews and I must ask that you should help me rejoice by bringing your lovely flags you made for me once upon a time.**

**2. sasusakuxoxolover: how's this for more? welcome to the top listings.**

**3. Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: I appreciate your patience oh so much. **

**4. Bulla49: Thank you for reviewing so much. And you make the list for two reasons...one, you reviewed every chapter...and two, your username has my favorite number. Thank you.**_Previously..._

* * *

_"SASUKE-KUN, I finally found you!" She threw herself in him and Sakura immediately turned to face the scene. "What are you doing her with such and ugly demon?" Sakura growled and pulled Karin off of Sasuke by her hair. "Listen here slut, Sasuke is my lover not yours. Got that bitch?" She began to crack her knuckles and Ino watched grinning because Karin was going to lose, but still unsure about the demon she loved._

_"Sasuke-kun has slept with me more than you," Karin bragged._

_"But he loves me," she said throwing a punch._

* * *

Issue number one: Karin

Issue number two: She was one ugly whore…

Issue number three: She interrupted their sex.

Issue number four: …she's a fan girl.

Sakura continued to say all four issues in her head while Karin stood up across the room trying to gather her thoughts. All the while Sakura's inner was screaming **"TEAR THAT BITCH APART!"**

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun? She hit me!" Sakura's patience was wearing thin. "AND SHE RUINED MY NEW SHIRT!" Sasuke couldn't help but snarl and cover his ears. Her annoying voice was causing him a headache. Karin continued to plead for Sasuke's attention and Ino was noticing Sakura's reaction. If Sakura were a demon, she thought, she would be one right now. The fire burning in her eyes was about to be the ignition for one massive explosion.

"SAS-," In a flash Sakura's fist was attached to Karin's face and it was painful for Ino and Sasuke to watch. Karin's face caved in due to the force of the punch and she pretty much tore the wall she connected with apart. She rolled to a stop near the woods and Sakura cracked her knuckles as she stepped over the debris, the crumbles of rock cracking from her anger. By this time, Inuzuka Kiba had managed to show up and laughed at the sight of Karin as she tried to stand.

"Wow, you sure took a beating!" Karin snarled at him, her calico eyes piercing him with her hatred. "Why don't you shut the hell up and help me you filthy dog!" The last part of her sentence turned into a feline hiss and he merely snarled in return.

"No one can help you, you whore." Sakura said as she picked her up by her hair with one hand and started a fire in the other hand. Kiba recognized the scent almost instantly and then looked back to the hole in the hotel wall. Sasuke was there, standing next to Ino. "So Sasuke…you really did run off with a forestress…or two. Mind sharing the blonde?" Ino gasped and growled at his remark and instantly had him tied up with vines. "Not even in your dreams demon!"

Sakura was too intent on Karin to think of anything else. She kept a firm grip on Karin's hair as she squirmed and failed at inflicting any damage with her fists. "Let's just trim this ugly hair of yours shall we?" Sakura held the fire close to Karin's hair and allowed it to singe and burn the red locks. Karin screamed irritated and finally chose to throw dirt into Sakura's eyes. Sakura growled and stepped back letting go of Karin, allowing her to save whatever hair she had left. "You'll pay for that bitch…" Karin said as her nails extended into razor sharp claws. Sakura regained vision and simply motioned for her to bring it on.

The two collided again and there was kicking and punching and scratching and burning.

Sasuke could hardly stand to watch anymore, Sakura was after all naked and fighting off Karin. She had scratches in random places from Karin's claws and she had a glare that could kill. Sasuke couldn't help but want more of her…and imagine what he would do to her once they were alone.

The sound of bones cracking was enough to draw Juugo and Suigetsu to the sight of the fight so they could watch from the shadows. "Dang Karin looks like shit…" Suigetsu muttered, "And DAMN – who is she fighting?" His eyes rolled out of his head and drool worked its way down his chin. Juugo simply looked away as any gentleman should.

Sakura's leg connected with Karin's lower body and she followed up by punching Karin in the back several times and then heel-drop kicking her face into the ground. "Alright I can't take it anymore…" Suigetsu said as he vanished.

As Sakura was about to deal a flame punch into Karin's brains, something was on her neck…and it hurt. Instantly she felt her power retreat from her body and she fell to her knees.

Sasuke snarled and ripped Suigetsu from her neck and punched him so hard, that he was knocked out and flying toward some part of the woods. Karin could barely stand as she crawled to the forest to Juugo. All things happened so fast and eventually Ino and Kiba were all that was left on the site of the fight.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Itachi asked, walking out of the hole in the wall and looking at Ino and Kiba. "There's no way you did this…" He said looking at Ino.

"What do you mean there's no way I could do this?" She yelled at him.

"You're not this strong…forestress or not."

"I can manipulate the earth dumb shit!"

"This was created with fists and non-earth manipulation blondie."

Ino twitched out of anger and let the restraint on Kiba loosen, "The hell did you say to me you filthy demon?"

"Need I always repeat myself?"

"You fucking bastard!"

"I called you blondie, blondie."

"Call me blondie one more time…"

"Blon…die." Ino let the restraints on Kiba go and lunged for Itachi's throat with her vines and poison flowers also shooting toward him. Kiba smirked and was ready to use this situation to get a free meal. As he lunged Itachi did as well…and then Itachi was instantly holding Kiba by the collar and Ino over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go this instant!" Ino yelled at him, her will to kill him was gone. "Put me down Itachi!" Kiba yelled.

"You will not touch her…" Itachi said holding a constant glare toward Kiba.

* * *

**Now of course all of you should know well by now that cliff hangers are my specialty so no whining *coughs KIRA coughs*. I will allow jaw-drops...the need for more...and constant-hair-pulling-nail-biting-need to see the next chapter. **

**I hope you all like it ^^ and oh yes...it feels great to be back.**

**Now then I need you all to take a vote: ItaIno or KibaIno?**

**Until next time dear readers!**

**LOVE TSUKIKO-CHAN! ^^**


End file.
